


Dancing in the Line of Danger

by MasakoAkira



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is loving torturing Steven, Connie is such a tease, DJAU, Greg has PTSD, Greg is a dom, He's a DJ, He's not her, I include YouTube links to the songs within the chapter, I just suck at intros, I swear the story gets better, Multi, Music plays a large part, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rose is a switch, Rough Sex, The beginning is kinda sad, We've got hang ups for days, it's a beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasakoAkira/pseuds/MasakoAkira
Summary: When he locks eyes with an Indian Beauty while DJing at The Obsidian Temple, he knows he has to have her.However, the Indian Beauty has a boyfriend.  Will he dance in the line of danger and make her his?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. We All Have to Start Somewhere, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting Flirty (or flirty fighting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170297) by [DSDUKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE). 



> This is my first work in a series and I suck with intros as I have had several pages of material written out for this story, but with no start, I couldn't do much. I tend to miss words a lot and I do normally get someone else to proofread my material before I post (or re-read it several times myself and will catch stuff that way), but I wanted to release this so I can actually get fully working on the series. One of his things he likes to do is think in songs, so starting the next chapter, I'll start including a way to listen to the songs that are listed in the chapter or list out what the songs are if there are only a few. 
> 
> I am also dedicating the first chapter of this series to DSDUKE as they were the person that got me wanting to write again after a multi-year hiatus. His series, Fighting Flirty, is definitely worth looking into as well as his other works!
> 
> I promise that this series will get better as I will reiterate that I suck with intros. I should start getting into some smut within the second or third chapter as again, I've had several pages of other stuff written out. I will be moving the rating to Explicit when I get that part. I think I only have two songs listed in this chapter and they are "S.O.S." by Virgin and "Pocky" by Macross 82-99.
> 
> Songs: https://youtu.be/pJY_Nw3WHa8  
> https://youtu.be/ko-ADqU1P7w
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> Without further ado...

He woke up to the bright light that was shining through his room at 0700 as his alarm playing Macross82-99’s “Pocky” started going off. The bass rumbled from the speaker and slightly vibrated the nightstand in the rhythm of the beat. Steven Universe rubbed his eyes and started to shift out of bed. It was a special day for him and something he’d been dreaming about for the last year. He knew what he wanted to do with his life and started on the right track to get it done. 

He moved his 6’6” muscular stature out of bed and stood up. His body had a slight ache as he had been in an intense MMA session the day before. He then went to the club to work the booth and danced off and on for a few hours before heading home at 0200. He groaned and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. He had natural pink highlights in his near black hair that mainly ran along his hairline. Most of his hair was naturally curly with the exception of a patch above his eyes that was unnaturally straight and would not curl no matter what. He called them his hair spikes as they were reminiscent of the hair spikes that a lot of characters in anime had. He brushed his hair spikes to the left side so they would rest in their native spot.

Steven walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was rather surprised that he didn’t look worse for wear since he hadn’t made it to bed until 0300 even though he knew that today was a special day. He caught himself looking into his eyes. His eyes were usually the first thing that people would comment on as he was not ashamed to look people in the face. Heterochromia was why people were perplexed by his eyes as he had one brownish black eye on the right and one light pink eye on the left.

He wasn’t ashamed about what he looked like in general. People made themselves more uncomfortable about imagining what they would look like in his place. However, many a female (and a male) have gotten lost in his eyes. Needless to say, he could have anyone he wanted because of his appearance and that damn charisma that had people melt and hang onto everything he said or did. Despite this, he was content with being single and was off put about one night stands after having a few of them. They were too cheap and dirty for his liking with him realizing that he was more about romance.

( _I need a lover/ I wanna dancing with you, whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah/ I want to discover what a romantic will do yeah, yeah_ )

He tended to think in song form in the respect that he would constantly have some kind of song that would have lines pertaining to the situation he was in. He would always have something musical on his person as this was how he expressed himself and kept himself grounded.

Steven looked at his left ear to remove his piercing so he could change it out with one that looked the same as to allow the other one to be cleaned. There was a small wraparound earring he wore in the center of the outer cartilage that was solid black with two horizontal pink lines that also wrapped around the earring. After changing out his earring, he made sure to wash his face and brush his teeth. He had taken a shower when he got home knowing that he was going to be awake a few hours later so he wouldn’t have to get up even earlier. However, his hair was a mess and he was having to stick his head in the sink for a few seconds as it was easier than using a spray bottle. Running a brush through his hair made his hair look a bit neater and his highlights were slightly accentuated due to the water. His hair spikes fell out of the slicked back formation and moved to their set position outside of his left eye. He checked himself out in the mirror once again to make sure that he looked up to a decent standard before moving on to the rest of his morning. 

The 19-year-old was getting prepped for his first day as an Empire City State University student. Once people knew he was attending college there, the attendance rate shot up even if they weren’t in the same degree program. It was all about seeing him in hopes of becoming friends with him or attempting to be more than that. Some people wanted to use him as inspiration as he came from a famous background. He knew how to gauge people relatively well as his father instilled him confidence and common sense to know when people were trying to use or hurt him as his father saw how others acted toward one another in the music industry. He made certain that Steven was well adjusted in this lifestyle.

His father was none other than the famous Greg Universe. The same Greg Universe that had several number one hits all over the world and was one of the youngest artists to be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame due to his many achievements he accomplished in a nearly four-year timespan. He could’ve accomplished so much more had he not met Steven’s mom, Rose Diamond. His father never saw her as a detriment to his career as they were both too enamored with each other and he left his life behind to follow her through the universe as she was a leader in a space military organization. He became her First Officer as well as her lover and they made a formidable team that no one could ever beat when they fought alongside one another.

However, he never got to meet her as she was gone at the same time he came into the world. A day that his father still would refuse to talk about other than to say that he made the decision to come back to Earth as his previous home was lost to him. However, he got Greg to indulge a little more when they got drunk together on Steven’s 18th birthday. Greg did say the event that caused his mother's demise and still didn’t go into a lot of detail, but it caused a near mental meltdown as he had never spoken about it outside of telling Rose’s superiors what happened. Steven never pressed for anything related to it ever again after seeing the degree of PTSD Greg suffered from it. 

Steven saw the pain Greg would have when talking about her even when speaking of a good memory. Greg still mourned her loss nearly 20 years later as she was his everything and wanted nothing more than to join her again, but he kept his responsibility to Steven as he knew that’s what Steven needed. Steven would catch him quietly crying to himself while looking at a picture of them that he had hanging on the wall of his bedroom every now and again. It made Steven feel helpless to know that he couldn’t ease the pain of a lost love. The only thing that made the situation even worse is when he saw his father in that state, his left eye would be hurt so bad and tears would only come from that eye, but he refused to tell Greg that it was even happening as Greg was dealing with it a lot to begin with.

He was proud to call Greg his dad as he was able to always be there for Steven anytime he needed him and ensured that he did the best he could despite being a single parent. It just sucked that he went from seeing him nearly every day to maybe a few times a month. Greg had convinced Steven to go and get a formal education in what he was already doing since he saw the dedication he put behind his music. He knew Steven was very smart and enjoyed learning new things especially when it was musically involved. 

Greg wanted to make Steven’s college life as less stressful as he possibly could, so he got Steven a house to stay in on campus so he wouldn’t have to worry about other people possibly screwing with his equipment. He knew Steven was very sociable so it’s not like he would miss out on that. He even saw Steven take a few females home after some of the shows he played to which he would call Steven and asked him if he was being safe and if he needed anything for the act to let him know. He laughed to himself when he had the realization that he, too, had the Old Universe Charm. However, Greg still got upset when he would refer to it as that is what he used to rein in the love of his life. 

Steven Universe used his charm to work for him when pursuing his favorite passion: being a DJ. He started playing in his East coast hometown of Beach City and became a staple of the dance clubs around the area until he played his first major gig in Empire City thanks to Greg. People that went to his shows saw he put everything of himself into his art and loved to share his passion for music. Greg saw that Steven was a prodigy at being a DJ and remembered buying him his first setup as something for Steven to try when he expressed interest as 15. Steven still used the setup in some minor get-togethers even though he outgrew it skill wise. It held a special place in his heart.

As he grew up, the newfound popularity came with the identity to associate with it. When asked if he would like to go by a different name, he took a few seconds before answering with the name that was to follow him into the various famous venues within the States: DJ Diamond Universe. There weren’t a lot of people that knew him Steven as he changed his name very early in his career. There were a few times that he tried to introduce himself as Steven in professional settings only to be shut down and called DJ Diamond Universe. It didn’t really bother him as did his due diligence on his end and if they would rather call him by his stage name, so be it as it was the one he chose.

He gave himself a once more overview to ensure he looked presentable and found that he was at his high standard he had for himself. He grabbed his protein shake out of the fridge he prepared when he came home a few hours beforehand. He checked to ensure that he had all his materials he needed for class before leaving and not returning until lunch.

He walked out of the door and locked it behind him. He pulled out his phone and put on his headphones to listen to music on the walk to class. The song was playing through his headphones with the bass specifically tweaked toward any type of high tempo and hard driving song. His heart tended to beat in rhythm in a lot of songs he listened to. Constantly being in venues where he was playing would grow to do that to him and considered it his second heartbeat. _This will make for a good remix_ , he thought to himself as he was thinking of songs to mix at the club he DJ’d at while walking to his first class. Steven chose to follow his profession into the formal education realm of college since he was willing to learn anything he could about music.


	2. She's Not Here, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a DJ and a revelation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

The first week was a bit of a blur as he was getting introduced to the college life. Steven wanted to make sure he was able to handle being a full time student and still being able to work his gigs as both of these things were something that were rather important to him. Despite having an early start on most days, he would still stay out most of the night and play DJ at The Obsidian Temple. He was lucky he didn’t have to naturally sleep much as he always had a source of natural energy. His mom wasn’t a human, but rather a being of light while Greg was a “regular” human. People constantly asked Greg if he was a single teen-aged father or Steven’s brother as he hadn’t appeared to have aged past his mid-20s while Steven appeared to be a little bit older than 16-17 despite being 19. What was unknown to others was that he had forced himself to even look that as his mother’s genes made him age very slowly. Puberty didn’t miss him and somewhat aided him in aging him where it mattered. He managed to convince others that hadn’t known him beforehand that he was much younger when he was in fact older than them. 

He learned to embrace who he was and where he was from at an extremely early age as Greg instilled him with several good qualities. He also introduced him to music which ended one of the best things that happened to Steven as it was something that always kept him grounded and would always help him out of bad or confusing times as he would find something in a song that he could identify with. Greg taught him how to play an ukulele which transitioned over to the guitar which then opened several gateways into other instruments. 

Steven became fascinated by DJ’ing when he saw someone playing at a party that was being hosted at a club that Greg brought him to. He was around 15 at the time. The DJ looked to be very into what she was doing in fine tweaking the knobs to adjust the sound as the song pulsed through the place. She looked as if she had it down to a fine science as he was able to hear the subtle changes even in the environment they were in. She also had a look as she were in a trance, but still had a determined look as to not slip up. Steven wasn’t exactly sure what brought him to be so attracted to the action. Don’t get him wrong as the female behind the equipment was just as attractive, but she didn’t captivate him as much as her actions and equipment.

He knew he was caught staring when Greg tapped him on the shoulder and arched his brow at him.

“D-Dad?” Steven asked after turning to look at Greg.

“Steven, you know it’s impolite to stare at a girl.”

“Dad, I swear it’s not what it looks like!” he said as he used his left hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Go and talk to her. I know that you don’t have issues with the ladies. You know you have the Old Uni–”

“Dad, don’t say it. We came to have a good time.”

Greg frowned then sighed. “Yeah. You should still go and talk to her. Just make sure to let me know if you need anything.”

“She’s gorgeous, but I’m not interested in that.”

“Wait, what? I must be misreading the situation here.”

“I wanna know what she’s doing. That DJ setup looks really nice and just watching her work the tables and mixers is mesmerizing. I wouldn’t mind trying out something like that.”

Greg hadn’t seen Steven get passionate about something for a while now. He was willing to indulge his creativity as it was better than him getting into trouble.

“If you wanna try it, I can get you a small set up and see how you feel about it then, alright?”

“What, really? You’re the best, Dad!” Steven hugged Greg.

“Watch it there, Schtu-ball! I’m still a fragile human!” Greg yelled out as Steven squeezed out Greg’s air. Steven loosened his gripped on Greg.

“Sorry, Dad. I’m still trying to gain control of this form. It’s weird going from being a little more than 5’ to 6’ 1” in a few weeks. All I would need to focus on now is getting some facial hair at some point since I don’t think I’m gonna be able to change my appearance too much more for now.”

“At least you can change your appearance.” Greg’s statement caught Steven off guard.

“Let’s take this outside.” Steven took the lead and found the exit.

Once outside they went and found a secluded place, he turned to face Greg with a look of confusion.

“What do you mean, Dad? I thought humans naturally changed,” Steven asked. Greg sighed which tipped Steven off to his dad going into his past before him. “We don’t have to talk about this. Again, we came to have a good time.”

“I can’t keep bottling up my past, Steven,” Greg stated flatly.

“I’ve seen you, Dad. You’re still mourning her. It’s okay. I have a few hang ups myself and I know I’m not ready to talk about it. I’m not gonna tell you that you should be over it as it’s not my place to do so. If she meant that much to you, it’s to be understood. At least you knew her…” he trailed off.

Through all of the years of his grief, it never occurred to Greg that he was being selfish about the situation. Steven NEVER got to meet her, feel her touch, witness her presence. Her being gone affected Steven more than he led on to believe as Steven knew that Greg was fighting with his own inner demons and didn’t want to add to it.

“It’s okay, Dad. Don’t worry about me.”

“No, it’s not and no, you’re not, Steven. I’ve been an asshole this entire time and never thought to ask you how you felt. I did everything I thought she would want me to do. All of these insights and abilities you have, I taught to you for her. I-I-”

“Dad, stop. This is one of those things I’m not ready to talk about,” Steven said with a low tone. It was a point of contention that Steven had with Greg, but he wasn’t ready to address it just yet.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Steven. I did everything I could to ensure you would grow up to be someone with the qualities that her and I shared. I didn’t want you to have to deal with insecurities about some things like your favorite colors or having the pink running through your hair so I taught you how to stand up for yourself. We both know it’s not easy being you.”

Steven stayed silent, but Greg was able to pick up on Steven’s cues of the flexing of his jaw while averting his eyes away from Greg. Greg exhaled slowly as he felt that he hit a nerve within Steven.

“Again, something you’re not ready to talk about. Look, it’s been difficult for us both.” He paused. “I was infused with Rose’s gem powers and since gems don’t age, I don’t either, but I can’t change like you so I’m forever stuck at the age of 26. It’s so fucking hard for me to deal with it as appears I'm in an eternal life which is a living hell since I would only want to spend it with her.” Greg felt a lump rise in his throat. He looked at Steven and saw that Steven had his fists clenched so tight that blood was starting to drip from his palms. 

_You remind me so much of her._

“Stev—”

“NO! STOP TALKING!” Steven yelled with his breath rising. “It’s like I’m a substitute! Like I’m not good enough! I can’t even apologize for her passing when I don’t even know what happened! I shouldn’t have to apologize, but I’M FUCKING SORRY THAT I’M NOT HER!” He started turning pink, the ground cratering from under him due to the literal explosive emotions he had surging through him. This was nearly number one on the list of things he wasn’t ready to talk about.

“She’s gone and I-I-” Steven started sobbing while falling to his knees, his pink aura getting even brighter.

“Steven, it’s not your fault! Not by any means!”

“You don’t think I know that?! I’ve had to sit here for several years and watch my dad subtly flash me looks of desperation in hopes that I would be her instead since I’m apparently so much like her.” Steven felt tightness in his chest and he felt as if it were getting harder to breathe. His body already had been under so much stress due to the forced growth spurt. He spoke of the number one thing on his list.


	3. The Night Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Greg talk about part of Greg's past with Rose. 
> 
> Greg and Rose start their night together after coming home from a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only three songs in this chapter, but the song usage will start to increase as we start shifting to Steven as it's more of his thing to do.
> 
> From the Inside- Linkin Park  
> I Want Your Sex- King Kobra  
> Destiny- Greg Universe (Tom Scharpling)
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 3 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM1Xd-t8pPYRacbueCgrx_Bw)

( _Tension is building inside steadily/ Everyone feels so far and away from me/ Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me_ )

“Do you have any idea how much that has eaten away at me during all of this time?!” Steven said through clenched teeth. “To know that your father would rather have her over you! I still don’t even know how the hell I came into existence if you were a human and she was some kind of other race!”

“Steven, calm down!”

“Why?! Do I remind you too much of her?! When are you gonna—” Greg’s left hand grabbed Steven’s shirt collar and pulled him up. His right backhand made the contact with Steven’s right cheek. _SLAP!_ The sting was felt by both.

Greg had to resort to using underhanded tactics once again and treat him the same way he did her: like a child. He hated that he had to do it, but it was the only way to get him to calm down. Steven looked at Greg with wide eyes as his aura started dissipating as Greg let him go. Greg was so glad that he never had to raise a hand to her, but that’s not to say he felt any better having to do it to Steven.

“Cut the shit, Steven,” Greg said harshly. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize that it was bad. I’m not over her and I don’t think I will ever be over her. If I was as selfish as you have me painted in your mind, I wouldn’t even be here. I torched our house after I put you in the ship that brought us home. I had it in my head for a split second to just walk back into the house and let the fire take me, but I had you waiting on me. I wasn’t gonna have it to where you didn’t have either of us. I wasn’t gonna allow—” Greg stopped then sighed. “I’m done talking about this. Are you done with your tantrum?” He paused then sighed. “Ugh, I hate even asking that since that was a question I had to ask more times than I’d care to admit. Asking that is a shitty habit to have and something that I’m not sure that I will be able to break.”

Steven stood up silently while spitting out a remnant of blood after the welt inside of his right cheek healed. The ground that he damaged filled in around where the spit landed. He kept his eyes to the ground as to not make eye contact out of embarrassment.

“Steven?” Greg asked nervously. “Is that how you’ve felt about me all of this time? I don’t really expect for you to answer, it’s more of a rhetorical question if anything else.” Steven stayed silent, still staring at the ground. “I’m so, so sorry Steven. Again, I didn’t know that it was ever to that point. I miss her, but I never—” Greg walked closer to Steven and placed his bent right index finger under Steven’s chin to have him look at him. Steven’s heterochromia was accented by the pools of tears that were accumulating in his eyes. “—want you to think that you’re a substitute. You’re you, but you are so much like her that scares me sometimes. Our little interaction we just had was something I had to do with her constantly since she had a REALLY bad temper and it was the only thing I didn’t like about her. I did tell her as such and she actually started to get it under control, especially toward the end…”

Steven pushed Greg’s hand away so that he could turn away.

“Yes, Dad, this is something I’ve been holding in for all of this time,” Steven whispered. “I also didn’t know about any of the stuff, so it’s like I’ve been holding in all of this resentment toward you for no valid reason.” Steven’s words cut through Greg as he replayed the “holding in all of this resentment toward you” line though his mind a few times after hearing Steven say it.

“It’s not like it wasn’t validated as you didn’t know nor did I expect for you to as I haven’t ever talked about it. It… it just hurt to hear how you actually felt towards me all of this time. I love you, Steven, and I would never, NEVER, replace you…” Greg’s voice got lower. “Even for her.” Tears were starting to sting Greg’s eyes as he looked at Steven. Steven’s back was facing him, Steven’s head looking down. The sound of shuffling dirt could be heard as Steven feebly covered the indention he made. “I just wish I could get past something I know I’ll never have. I should focus more on what I do have which is you, Steven. I just wish that we wouldn’t have it come to this to get some of this out in the open.”

The sound of shifting dirt stopped as Steven turned around to face him. “I’m not trying to bottle it up, Dad. I know I’m not ready to talk about a lot of this, but when it’s forced out of me, it’s kinda hard to contain it. I know I haven’t come to terms with some things. However, a lot of things started making sense after you told me a few things. I’m sorry, Dad. As you said, her passing has been extremely difficult for both of us in our ways. I still have a few things that I know need to be addressed, but it’s really not a good idea to talk about them now.”

Greg wiped his eyes as he looked at Steven as Steven did the same since he kept trying to hold back his tears. They walked toward each other then hugged. They held each other close for a minute with their grips tightening on each other.

“H-hey, Steven, me human, remember?” Steven’s grip was too much for Greg to handle.

“Oh, sorry, Dad!” Steven said as he let go and stepped back. Steven shifted his hand to the back of his neck while chuckling nervously. Greg took a deep breath as to gain the ability to properly breathe again.

“Are we okay for now, Steven?”

“I think so. Let’s just move past this.”

“Yeah.”

“I know that this is off in left field, but how was I created? I know how humans reproduce, but when one of the parents doesn’t possess the proper equipment, it kinda leaves one to wonder, you know?” Steven saw Greg visibly gulp.

“We don’t have to talk about this if—”

“Oh, it’s not the trauma… far from it. Let’s just say it was one of the most unforgettable nights of my life.” Greg’s voice started to crack, but from embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “I’ll put it to you short and sweet: we still did the act, but there’s a reason why I am infused with her power. I will not divulge the information since that is something only her and I shared. We, uh… Nope, not talking about it anymore!” Greg started to emit his pink aura as he was starting to blush. This caused Steven to laugh as he had never seen his dad be so embarrassed, much less not sad when talking about her.

“She must’ve not been strictly vanilla in the bedroom,” Steven said chuckling. “So you managed to seduce a non-human and convinced her to have a child with you, however that occurred. Go Dad! You weren’t shitting about the Charm now were you?” Greg’s aura grew even brighter. “Okay, okay, Dad, you don’t have to tell me. I think you have given me some kind of insight for the most part.”

Greg exhaled fast as if he had been holding his breath for too long as his aura started fading. He didn’t think Steven would ever outright ask as Greg skirted around the issue for years. Greg would still remember that night so vividly. He had never had such an intense session with her and he would still use it as material when he felt a bit lonely as he hadn’t been with anyone after coming home with Steven. Sure, he could get with anyone he wanted, but no one was her. 

People had the same question Steven had once they found Steven wasn’t a complete human. Greg knew, but it was something that he figured out well after Steven was born since it was still unknown to Rose and him when they found out that she was pregnant with him. He remembered the night they conceived him colorfully as it was a night they tried something new in the bedroom…

( _I want your sex, gimme your body/ I feel your body now_ )

  
His parents were part of an intergalactic space military that tried to maintain peace through the Universe. They were not normal by any means of the word. Sure his dad was a human, but his time was spent more with Crystali Gemini, the organization his mother was the one and only Second Captain in. Once a very famous musician, he caught the eye of the Second Captain when she came to Earth on a lead. Rose Diamond was drawn to Greg Universe with his smooth voice whether he was talking or singing. His eyes and ear piercings nearly did her in with his smile locking in the deal. He was definitely taken in by her slight glow and loose pink curls that flowed to her hips. She was nearly the same height as Greg coming in at 6’ 4” and him at 6’ 2”. Her height accented her muscular build as she well versed in a Crystali Gemini form of martial arts as she knew that her life relied on the ability to defend herself in a fight. Mixing a rapier sword, Her Thorn, into the equation definitely made her a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and the force that cemented her reputation as a protector. Greg wished to fight alongside her so he could be her protector especially after being with her a few Earth years and realizing that she was going to be The One. He gave up everything on Earth to follow her to the ends of the galaxies.

( _Do you believe in destiny? / Close your eyes and leave the rest to me_ )

Even though they were different species, it was love at first sight. The hybrid came into existence about five Earth years after his parents met. To be frank, it was rather surprising that it took that long even though the intricacies of creating another being that wasn’t completely a Gemini was somewhat lost.

Greg just knew that she wouldn’t let him go when they met their end of ecstasy as she liked the pulsing feeling that came with him finishing inside of her. A lot of the time, it would be the act of one of them finishing that would cause the other to shortly follow after. It was a wonder that it took them a few years for their son to be conceived with how often they would go at it. A flash of eyes after a battle while embracing despite being covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, a whisper of “Hey, do you wanna—?” and the staccato answer of “You’re gonna fuck me so hard, Greg.” with a sly smile would be a constant. It was as if they both got off to the high of winning a battle.

They would go home and barely make it through the door before Greg would have Rose pressed against the wall of the hallway that lead into the rest of their house, his look of lust matching her mood. He kicked the door shut with his right heel as he took Her Thorn from her right shoulder and leaned it up against the corner behind of the door while still facing her as to not keep his attention from her. Even though all he thought of was her he ensured to treat her rapier with the proper respect. Her fists held each side of the pink lined black fabric that was his uniform jacket while pulling him into her while their tongues twisted and pushed within each other’s mouth, the heat intensifying. He pulled slightly away to speak his feelings.

“My Diamond, you are my everything and I love you so much,” he breathed against her lips.

“Greg, we’ve talked about this,” she whispered back. “We are equals outside of the battalion so don’t address me as ‘My Diamond’. You know that title—”

He moved to run his fingers through her hair behind her ears, interlaced his hands on the back of her neck, and drove his tongue back into her mouth as he pressed into her. He moaned with his deep sound reverberating through her throat, somewhat shaking her to her core. Rose flexed her fists even tighter around his opened jacket collar while her hormones started to ramp up.

“You are MY Diamond, not a title,” he stated as he slightly pulled back once again with his lips brushing on hers as he spoke. He looked into her light pink eyes. “You are mine, not the battalion’s, not the Gemini’s, MINE. MY Diamond. You will forever be known as that to me and that will never change.” 

He was putting emphasis on the fact that he didn’t see her as his superior, but as his lover.

“You got that, Rose? You are my everything and I’ll be damned if my name for you is disrespected, even by you. You may be taller, older, more experienced, but I know you love being dominated,” his hushed tone getting more lust filled as his lips started kissing her jawline then moving down to her neck. Greg felt her pulse quickening under his lips as he kissed. He smiled against her skin then bit down.

“OH MY FUCKING STARS!” Rose screamed out as she jerked her head back while pulling his jacket and pressing herself on him as much as she could. He had to shift his right foot to brace himself with how much strength she was using. Greg then lightly licked where he bit, tasting the salt from the sweat mixed with the sweetness of her skin. It intoxicated him to no end and caused his eyes to roll back as he closed them. He moaned with a deep rumble as he sucked the area he was focusing on.

“Gr-Greg,” Rose gasped, trying to catch her breath as he sucked on her neck.

“Yes, MY Diamond,” he replied while still having his mouth against her neck, accenting the word “my” to keep the reminder of the importance of his name for her.

“I’m not gonna be able to stand much longer,” she stated shakily. “I’m fighting against fatigue from the battle and you’re making my knees weak. My spirit is very willing, but my body is weak. Take YOUR Diamond, Greg, and do what you will…” she paused then continued a second later with a smile coming across her face, “just as long as it’s on my back and in a bed.”

He smiled with half lidded eyes at her, clearly drunk off his emotions. Even though desire started over taking his mind, his instincts kicked in and he made sure to pick up Her Thorn and slung it across the left side of his back to ensure it stayed in the proper distance when they relocated.

“Gladly, My Diamond,” he stated as he pulled away to carry her to their bedroom.

Greg picked her up with his right arm behind her knees then placed his left arm around her middle back then lifted her. Rose placed her head against the crook where the base of his neck and shoulder met. It was one of her favorite places to lay her head as she tended to use his chest as a pillow. His steady heartbeat would help her go to sleep on many night where the stress of leading the battalion and dealing with the Gemini could prove to be too much. She knew that the Gemini didn’t have a heart as they were beings of light, she actually trained herself to replicate one as she wanted to be able to comfort Greg with her pseudo-heartbeat as he did with his.

Greg walked through the doorway to their room with automated soft lighting flooding the room. He looked down at her and saw that she was starting to fall asleep. He chuckled to himself as he knew he had the perfect thing for her.

“Hey, Rose, wake up for a minute,” he said as he nuzzled against her.

“I’m not sleeping until I get my fix and we both know that you last for longer than a minute,” she slurred back. He snickered, but he wasn’t going to argue with her as it was not his intention in the slightest. He placed her at the edge of the bed and then placed her rapier on a custom stand that allowed for her to withdraw the blade straight from the sheath. It was somewhat reminiscent of a Sword in the Stone theme. She perked up as she was no longer listening to his heartbeat and watched him as he went off to the bathroom.

“Don’t you think we need to shower before we start? I know that we’ll be getting worked up and dirty again, but there won’t be any viscera involved,” Rose stated. All she heard back was him going though one of the cabinets in the bathroom. She was about to take off her uniform jacket when he came back into the room.

“Keep it on,” Greg instructed as he caught her eyes.

“Greg, you know I don’t like doing this in clothes to begin with much less in clothes that smell and look of battle,” she groaned. “Besides, we need to send our uniforms to get cleaned, you know?” Still no answer from him. It started to make her slightly worried, but she knew there was always a method to his madness. She saw he had something gripped in his right hand. It appeared to be liquid in a clear diamond vial. Her eyes widened as she knew what it was.

“H-how did you get that?” she asked with surprise lining her voice.

“This? Well, you know…” he sheepishly grinned while placing his left hand on the back of his neck. He had a short flashback to the conversation to get the liquid and how tense the situation was as it was damn near impossible to get a hold of it.

“Greg, no secrets. I promised to tell you everything and you have to keep your end of the deal up as well.”

He sighed, his smile fading. “I’ll tell you, but if you get upset, our after battle ritual will not happen and you’ll be spending the night alone, all wound up, and grinding my pillow as I know you’ll kick me out for the night.”

“What the fuck, Greg?”

“It’s not something I took lightly to get. The conversation at hand nearly got me obliterated by your superiors. You know damn well how they feel about me and how much a problem it could be if they did anything to me.”

“Greg, I apolo—”

“Don’t. I’m not here to start anything. Far from it, My Diamond. I just wanted to try something and I’ll explain the situation of how I got it later if you’re okay with it. Please trust me on this.”

Rose looked at him and saw he was being serious. She realized after being with him for these past few years, he kind of lost some of his immaturity, but then again, he was around 20 by the time she met him. He has already been on the road with his fame for a few years by then. His carefree nature was still there, but there were some times where she questioned if he was still the same person as some aspects of his personality she initially fell for dramatically shifted. It wasn’t for the worst, just different as she was still a little out of touch as to how humans evolved during the course of their short existence. His humanity is what allowed her to see much more than she did before as her race didn’t really change once they were produced. Those that did change in unexpected ways didn’t stay like that for long as the Crystali Scythe put them back into their place.

She exhaled slowly as she looked down as if she was getting admonished by her superiors, a sight that pained Greg to see her in as her superiors were always too hard on her.

“ROSE! DON’T. YOU. EVER. LOOK. LIKE. THAT. AROUND. ME. EVER. AGAIN.” He took a few big steps to reach her so he could grab under her chin. She slightly jumped when he touched her. It was a sign of past trauma that he’d seen more than times than ever wanted to.

“Look at me, Rose Diamond,” he said softly as he knelt down and picked up her chin to have her look up at him. He saw that she had tears welling up. “I don’t wanna ever see you look like this again. I’m sorry for my reaction, but I’ve had enough of your superiors treating you like you’re nothing to them, but also saying you’re everything to them at the same time. Talking down to you like you’re a child. It’s not right. I know what you’re worth and I’m very proud of you. I’m not nor will I ever be ashamed to say it. I hate to sound like an asshole right now, but stop crying. I wanted to test something. I promise it’s not bad, but I need you to stop like right now.” He stepped back up into the standing position. 

She nodded to him while leaning forward making sure that her tears didn’t touch either of them once they decided to spill over. Greg opened the vial and put some of the liquid into his mouth, but not swallowing. He placed the lid back on it as there was still a bit left and placed it on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. She saw that even though he didn’t swallow the liquid, his clothes started repairing themselves. It was rather strange to see clothes do that even though she had healing tears and was able to repair bodies, even reverse death. He approached her and slid his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her. The liquid tasted slightly sweet, but also salty as it was mixed with his spit. The liquid was something she had ingested in the past. It definitely was what she thought it was. She swallowed the remnants of the mix, leaving a feeling of warmth behind.


	4. Salty and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly losing her temper on him, Rose listens to Greg's explanation of where the vial of liquid came from. The night gets hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter:
> 
> Dirty Sexy Girl - maria♂polo  
> What Can I Do (For You)- Greg Universe/ Rose Quartz (Tom Scharpling/ Susan Egan)  
> Keep on Loving You- Queen 26
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 4 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM0j-Lrvv_7fV6Awyo8EjaeB%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0)

The feeling of heat in places that were damaged was becoming more prominent as their wounds started healing almost instantaneously. Their clothes started appearing as if they were brand new and not broken in by any type of fighting. Her fatigue was gone and all of her energy was returned to her. Pulling away and breathing out what felt like fire, she looked at Greg and saw all of the random cuts and bruises were gone and that his uniform looked as if it was freshly pressed. They also appeared as if they had already taken a shower so them getting dirty wouldn’t be the same type of dirtiness they just recovered from. A look of confusion came across her face while he rested his forehead on hers.

“That worked much better than I anticipated,” he slightly smiled at her.

“Okay, Greg, for all of the drama that was just incurred, you are gonna tell me that the liquid is what I think it is and how you got it right now. Fuck our “after battle ritual” as you call it,” Rose said quietly and sternly. He sighed then took a step back so he could move to lay on the bed next to her.

“Why are you irritated by the fact that I was able to get it?” he asked, staring into the ceiling.

“Because of what’s in it, Greg! I was subjected to torture for several hundred years for them to get the small amount of tears that flow in the fountain now!” she screamed at him while pacing away from the bed. He laid quietly with his hands interlaced across his torso. “They didn’t tell you that, did they? They like to tout their “product” as the best gemsdamn thing in existence and that it’s one of the best kept secrets and why their elites can “never die”. Fuck, you have no idea how pissed off I am at you right now!” 

Her fists were shaking by her sides as she restrained her anger. They both saw what would happen when she got too angry and she could put the Incredible Hulk to shame. He didn’t fear her or her temper as he knew it would be pointless. Greg spent all of his time around other beings that could tear him apart faster than he would realize it, so it was futile to live in fear as he wouldn’t get anything done. It was just something he had to come to terms with as a condition of being with Rose. He still laid there in silence, waiting out an opportunity to say something, but it was apparently construed as something else.

“Well, do you have anything to say, Greg?” Silence. Blood boiled, anger starting to turn physical.

She started looking around. She wanted to hit something so bad, but anywhere she turned, she couldn’t bring herself to do anything. The anger was slightly starting to subside, something that had never happened before until she was able to act out and throw one of her infamous tantrums.

“Are you done?” Greg asked while still staring at the ceiling. He was just going to let her act out as she was wont to do and it was the only thing he disliked about her. It was also known that it was just better to allow her to let it out and for a lack of a nicer way of stating it: let her act like a child. She was the youngest of the Gemini leadership and was treated as such, much to her chagrin. He didn’t want to treat her like they did, but when she got into those moods, he knew he couldn’t stop her so he had to resort to playing at their level as it would stop her due to the psychological hold they had on her.

“You know what, Greg? Fuck you.”

“And I see you’re still acting out like—”

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

“A—”

“I will fucking end you, Gregory!”

“Child.” 

She moved back to him and placed her hands on his throat while applying pressure on his Adam’s apple. She realized that he didn’t put up a fight and just let her hands wrap around. He had a thousand-yard stare into her eyes as he started getting tunnel vision. Greg knew there was no reason to resist because he couldn't mentally will himself to defend himself against her.

They were sparring partners, but they both kept themselves in check as to not hurt the other and neither of them ever raised the stakes to see who would overtake the other. The few times that they attempted to demonstrate who was stronger, it would result with them divulging in their carnal desires wherever they happened to be training.

“Oh my fucking stars, there’s more to it isn’t there?” she whispered as she removed her hands with haste. Her eyes started to well up as she recoiled away from him.

“Stop. Just stop, alright?” he stated flatly, staring into her while feeling the bruising on his throat as she was squeezing rather hard. “Don’t cry.” He coughed.

“How could I not?! I laid my hands on you and nearly allowed my rage to take over! What if I—”

“Calm down and look for yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I still alive? Is our house still in one piece? Look around, there’s not one thing out of place,” he said as he waved his right hand around. He knew it was a bit drastic to ask the first question, but she did strangle him. He saw one of their enemies get nearly atomized by her when they incurred her wrath so he knew what she was capable of.

Rose looked around and with the exception of the bruising on Greg’s neck, he was right. Nothing was broken and everything was still in order. She felt the need to cry, but not out of anger or grief. 

“Come here, My Diamond,” Greg stated as he opened his arms. She couldn’t bring herself to move as she was overcome with emotions. She was about to collapse. When she didn’t feel the anticipated drop to the floor, it initially stunned her. She found his eyes in front of hers and realized that she was in his arms. She gasped when she realized he was able to cover a distance of nearly ten feet away while lying on his back and not being able to see her in less than a second.

“Gotcha.” He smiled at her as he saw her excitement in her light pink eyes.

“Greg, this is new for you!”

“I know, right?! This is my first time actually getting my body to respond as soon as I see something should be done. Now are you willing to listen to how I ended up with the vial or would you prefer to hit me to get some aggression out?”

“Out with it, Mr. Universe,” she tapped him in the center of the chest with her closed left fist. Greg picked her off of the floor so he could transport her to the bed. He laid her on the bed then picked up the vial and held between his left thumb and middle finger.

“Let me ask you this: would you prefer that I get rid of this now?”

“Why? You’ll just waste the limited amount they have as well as make it to where my pain meant nothing.”

“I’m only gonna do what you tell me to do with it as is properly yours. What I have here is the last of the reserve of your tears that they’ve been using for the fountain. From what your superiors told me, they have been diluting the fountain for a while as to not completely using up with was left as they were not wanting to torture you again. However, that was not how it was originally phrased. It was just something they wanted to avoid as they had someone standing between their beloved Diamond and them. Someone who flat out told them to go fuck themselves and that they will never make you cry again. I told them that they will treat you with respect or you would no longer be here to serve under them. You are not their toy or their child. You are mine and no one else’s. If looks could kill, Bianca would have completely atomized me with the way I was talking to her. Azulia looked like she was gonna cry with how I was talking about taking you away from them. Gialla was seething in the corner the entire time and had a Crystali Scythe in her hand the entire time I was there. I saw her exercise her restraint in not pressing the button. I know for certain the Captains didn’t like being told off by a First Officer, but they were forced to stay civil due to the other battalions that were present at the time.” He paused.

“I went there for the sole purpose of telling them that we were gonna be life partners and there wasn’t anything they could do about it. I knew they had the vial as I remember coming across it while I was forced to serve under them for that short amount of time to see if I was deemed worthy for “their little girl”. I inquired about it and I’m rather surprised they actually told me, but with that being said, I was told I was being set up to fail and that no one had ever survived under them. Needless to say, I proved them wrong. However, I cannot help but feel that you would’ve gone over their heads to stay with me had I failed. I demanded that they give me the vial in exchange of us staying here to which they gave me, but not without their colorful language and threats of what would happen to me if I hurt you.”

Hearing that her superiors treated Greg like shit infuriated her to no end. How could they keep hurting her all of this time, but say they still loved her? He was right yet again. She started feeling the pink shine through and start heating up her body. Greg placed the vial down and knelt on the bed next to her.

“How could you let them treat you like that, Greg?” she choked out while squeezing her eyes closed as she was trying to contain her anger as not regress. 

“You wanna know why?” he whispered as he got closer to her face. His voice was nearly inaudible when he stated, “Open your eyes and look at me, Rose.”

“It’s not—” Greg put his right index finger up to her soft lips while watching the liquid reflect in her eyes. She realized she was crying and instead of wasting her tears, she wiped them away and attempted to wipe her tears on his throat to heal the damage she caused. She slightly jolted back when she saw that his throat didn’t have any markings on it.

“What?” he asked while removing his index finger so she could speak. He noticed her reaction, but wasn’t sure what it was for. 

“Your neck. The bruises are gone. I was about to put my tears on you, but your bruises are gone.” They both taken aback at this.

“I suppose there isn’t anything in your history that states what happens when your tears are used by a human, is there?” he inquired with a slight bit of nervousness lacing his voice.

“I don’t think so as you are the only human that has ever been allowed within the realm of the Crystali Gemini. I have been in existence for close to 10,000 years and you are the only one of a different race in general to step foot on this planet.”

“Who knew the Old Universe Charm would transcend other races?” He hugged her tightly as he knew she was going to try to playfully strike him. She started giggling as her pink glow started to subside. 

“Is it true what you said about being my life partner? You’re willing to spend the rest of your existence with me?” she murmured.

“Yeah. I love you with everything I am and I am willing to give up anything and everything to ensure I am with you every step of the way. I gave up my career to make sure yours succeeded and I’d do it all again. I got something else for you.” Greg got out of their bed and walked over to their dresser. He pulled open a smaller drawer and removed a ring box from it. He breathed out slowly as he closed the drawer.

“Rose, I- I-” he stammered as he turned to her. His hand was trembling from nervousness despite knowing what her answer was going to be. He had already told her that he went to the Captains to “ask” for her hand, but he was still nervous nonetheless. Rose moved from the bed and walked to him taking his hands into hers.

“Don’t be nervous, Greg. I’m gonna say yes so ask if you’re wanting to do this formally. I noticed that I haven’t gotten to say it back, but I love you Greg and I will always love you. We’ve been through so much in our time together and I will be right by your side no matter what. If you don’t ask, I will be asking you with your ring,” she laughed which caused him to ease up.

He knelt down on his right knee and opened the ring box. It was a black band with the two light pink lines that actually had a slight glow that came through the lines. Greg cleared his throat then looked into her face, still shaking slightly.

“Rose Diamond, My Diamond, will you marry me? I will do what I can to make you happy in my short time I have here in our universe. It’s stupid that I can’t live as long as you, but please, make my existence worth to it you.” She gently smiled at him and spread her fingers out on her left hand. There was no verbal answer that was needed. He removed the ring from the box with haste and placed the band on her left ring finger. Greg stood up with a quickness and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her deep. She wrapped her arms around him so she could be as close to him as possible.

“Are you ready to do our “after battle ritual”?” she asked. “You know that I’m not gonna let that go, right?”

“Of course, My Diamond,” he laughed. “I’m pleased that you took a liking to it. It’s been a hell of a rollercoaster today, but I’m glad that it happened.”

“Work me up. That is an order, First Officer Universe.”

“Role play, hmm?”

“No, just an order so I know that you’re not able to disobey.”

“Pulling superiority, then? What would like for me to do, MY Diamond?” he inquired as he guided her to a wall so he could press her against it. He loved to dominate her and this was his favorite way in short of being on top of her in bed to do it.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” He started kissing her neck.

“Or would you like me nip here?” He grazed his teeth against her collarbone.

“Touch you here?” He pulled her shirt up, snaked his right hand up, and gently touched the warm gem that was nestled between her breasts. A sharp inhale indicated that he was on the proper course.

“Sensitive, much?” He breathed the sotto voce tone in her ear. She had a shiver that actually pushed her body against him. “I am at your command, Second Captain.” He was good at working his Old Universe Charm. He used it against so many others in the past and it allowed for him to refine it to his best. Nobody ever got him at his best except for her.

“What can I do to please you, My Diamond?” Another nip, a brush of his fingertip against her gem, pressing himself against her. “You know you’re my dirty” _pause, nip_ “sexy” _squeeze, lips brushing against her neck_ “Diamond.” _Pause, hot breaths in her ear_ , “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

( _Dirty, sexy girl/ Ruler of the mystic dream/ Far beyond the supersonic/ Shaking hard and quick_ )

He could feel her trembling under him. He knew she was okay as he was watching her responses to ensure he wasn’t making her uncomfortable. There was enough of that beforehand. 

“What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?” he quietly sang into her ear. He knew that she loved it when he sang to her. It was one of things that attracted her to him. As much as she wanted to respond, she couldn’t think of a coherent response. At least she knew that Greg wasn’t taking it as insult or impassiveness as she saw his mischievous smile. That fucking smile.

( _‘Cause I know what you need and you know well what to do_ )

“Well? I’m on standby and awaiting your command, my dirty, sexy Diamond.” He nipped her earlobe which caused her body to arc against his while letting out a breathy moan. “This will come to a stop if I don’t receive an order. You know I aim to please.”

“I—I—can’t even form a c-c-coherent thought, Greg. Please refer back to what I told you when we initially came home,” she moaned softly.

“I wanna hear you say it. Order me.” _Nip, lick, light fingertip on her gem_. A gasp came from her mouth.

“Take YOUR Diamond and do what you will,” she said breathlessly.

“As you wish, Second Captain.” He paused. “First things, first.” He pressed his right index and middle fingers into her gem and rubbed his fingers in a circle. Rose let out a loud moan as she grabbed the sides of his jacket and pulled him into her as hard as she could. He smiled.

“Come for me, NOW,” he harshly whispered in her right ear as he sped up the movement, keeping even pressure.

“Greg, please, it’s too soon!” she groaned back while taking sharp breaths.

“This isn’t about what you want. Now, come.” He pressed harder then felt the release of the floodgates through his right pant leg as she was grinding on his leg while he was stimulating her gem. She screamed out his name and started to have a pink aura that surrounded the two of them. She would normally glow when she orgasmed, but her aura encompassed both of them when this wasn’t something that normally happened. However, neither of them noticed as they were both too caught up in the moment they shared. He felt her start sliding down the wall as her knees gave out due to the amount of pleasure that was shooting through her. He moved back slightly so that he was able to pick her up and relocate her to the bed.

She looked to be spent already.

“We aren’t done yet. Not by a long shot,” he said as he put her on the bed. 


	5. Rose Is The Main Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg... eats... dinner...
> 
> There is one song in this chapter which was in the previous chapter so Chapter 4's playlist has been re-posted.
> 
> Dirty Sexy Girl - maria♂polo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 4/5 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM0j-Lrvv_7fV6Awyo8EjaeB%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0%C2%A0)  


He started to remove her uniform so he could have easier access and a better view of her body. She was curvy in the right places, but still had the muscular outline that ran throughout her body. He started to kiss her as he removed her uniform while setting the parts to the side, revealing her body bit by bit. Before him, he had the naked form of a pale skinned voluptuous human-esque embodiment of a gem. 

Rose was capable of shifting her form. On an observation trip to Earth hundreds of years ago, she had he first glimpse of what sex was and it captivated her. She managed to convince a human female to show her what a female had to offer and exposed her body to Rose. Rose paid close attention to the human so she could see what needed to be changed on her body to match. Rose left that night with the transformation in mind. Rose shifted her form to match the human female and returned to her next day to see if her transformation was correct. The look of surprise on the human’s face was priceless as Rose had to explain that she wasn’t a human. Rose’s curiosity got the best of her and she asked the human about the act that she witnessed a few days before. The human female smiled at her and asked Rose if she would be interested in trying the act with her. Before Rose knew it, she was enthralled with it all. The human female then brought in her male companion that Rose saw her with the day before to introduce Rose to the male version of the act. It was with certainty that Rose decided that she would stay in her human form to take advantage of being able to do this with other beings.

Even though he had seen her body several times, it would never stop becoming something he would ever tire of seeing. Greg started to look her over and had to turn to rearrange himself which made Rose giggle. His eyes moved lower. Her breasts were rather perky despite her being a bigger “female” and her nipples stood out a bit since they were a darker pink against her pale skin. In the center of her chest, a perfect circular pink gem that had a native faint glow to it. Shifting further down was the faint outline of her abs. The physical training she put herself through was made apparent here. The toned core led down to the V shape where her hips curved down and brought his attention to where it stopped. Her slit had pink hair that was permanently trimmed and partially hid the lighter pink folds that lead into the inner lips. Her exposed body made him drool and lust after her like no one else. 

He still respected her uniform and made sure that it was properly put away. The wet spot wasn’t on there or his pants for long as the clothing was still infused with whatever occurred when they drank her tears together. It also gave her a chance to recover from her orgasm as she was still slightly shaking and her breathing was still quick paced. He smiled to himself anytime he looked at her while putting away her uniform as the look of bliss was being well displayed as well as her aura slowly fading.

“How are you feeling, Rose? Need anything before we move on?” he questioned while displaying a cunning smile.

“Yeah, I need you to fuck me hard,” Rose said with staggered breathing, lifting her head to look at him.

“We’ll get to that,” he paused while undoing a snap from the left wrist of his jacket. “Eventually.”

“Grrrreg,” she whined as she let her head fall back to the bed. That fucking smile was flashed once again.

“You know what’s coming next.”

“Me,” she sighed “again.”

“You know me so well! And unless you want to give it, I’m going to abstain from receiving any oral. My fixation is you tonight. At least I know I’ll get to start out tasting the sweet essence that is Rose Diamond before getting more out of you. You’re gonna be so worn out before the night is over.”

“Is that a promise?” she asked as propped herself up her elbows.

“No.” He paused as she looked at him with confusion. He popped the snap on the other wrist of his jacket while looking at her, then smiled. “It’s a guarantee.” She swallowed hard. He removed his uniform jacket and hung it up in the closet next to her uniform. His boots were taken off and placed on the floor under their jackets. He was in black t-shirt and black slacks that had a pink vertical line that ran along the hem of the pants as to match the uniform jacket. His back was toward her and he flexed as he took off his shirt which caused Rose to perk up. She loved his upper body and wanted nothing more than to be held down by it. He was a little muscular due to the training he underwent with her, but it wasn’t detailed as it was on her as she had several years over him.

“Does this look good to you, Rose?” He knew she was staring at his back and subtly flexed again.

“Does it make you feel good to know I’m lusting after you like no one’s business?” she replied, biting her lower lip. “You’re torturing me – in a good way.” She sought to correct herself as she saw the restrained reaction he had for a second.

“I can stop right now, My Diamond. I am not here to disrespect or use you for my own purposes,” he stated with harshness flowing through his voice. “I’m not above going into the other room and jerking it, you know?”

“No, no, don’t do that. I apolo –” She stopped herself knowing what he was about to say, but beat him to the punch. “I know I shouldn’t apologize as it’s a habit that’s gonna be hard to break. You didn’t know what happened in the past and I didn’t expect for you to. Please, Greg, keep going…” She paused then smiled. “I order you to.”

“Again, with the seniority, I see,” he stated as he turned to look at her. “I apologize, My Diamond, for my reaction as I didn’t expect to be that touchy about it. Your Captains hurt you so much and I don’t want it to ever happen again. You deserve and are better than they told you all these years. I only want you to feel what you want to feel and not how others want you to feel. I know that’s rather oxymoronic, but I think you know what I’m getting at. Enough of this nonsense ruining what we’re doing here tonight. No more bringing up any of that tonight, alright? Now I’m sounding like one of them…” he said, bringing his right hand up to his face to cover his eyes while sighing. 

He had a brief flashback of one of them saying “Enough of your nonsense, Rose!” when they were getting onto her about something stupid hence his last statement.

“Stop. Drop everything now or else I’m gonna lose everything you’ve worked so hard to get going and it will definitely be ruined. I’m not in the mood to play with myself tonight when I was promised, no, GUARANTEED, to be worn out by the end of the night. Now, First Officer Universe, finish what you started or there will be dire consequences to your inability to satisfy your orders.” Greg removed his hand from his face to flash his smile at her.

“Damn, Second Captain, you really know how to pull that authoritative voice don’t you?”

“I’ve been in some kind of leadership position longer than most of your ancestral line has been a thing. I’ve had time to hone it and then some. Now, with that being said, you will continue on with pleasing your Diamond.” She paused. “Now…” she growled in a lower voice.

“Yes, My Diamond. Spread ‘em,” he instructed while pointing to her legs. Looking at her light pink folds, he saw that she had a lot of the liquid from the previous encounter still there, glistening in the low light. He started to drool as he approached the bed to climb in between her legs. His heart rate started to skyrocket as her pheromones permeated the air around them. He let out a low groan to inform her how much he was enjoying just approaching her.

“Lick me clean, First Officer Universe,” she demanded. Without hesitation or verbal response, he lightly ran his tongue from her hole to the clit while wrapping his arms around where her hips met her legs as a form of control. A sharp inhale was her response to his action. He smiled. He used his tongue to poke inside of her as he drew out more liquid. He let out a low rumble of a growl against her clit which caused her arch her back to press further against his face and pull his hair.

“Ah, fuck, Greg!” she yelled as she lightly bucked against his face. “I don’t know how you always manage to always find the right spot!” He lightly and repeatedly flicked his tongue against her clit which caused her to buck yet again, but she didn’t have the full range of movement as he held her legs open and wouldn’t let her move away from him as easily. He would’ve liked to have responded, but then he would lose the spot that was causing her the pleasure. He moaned, sending out vibrations once more. He knew he was doing something right when she started swearing in her native language with how intense the feeling was. He smiled while trying to keep his focus on her flesh in his mouth. It got to the point where she started rhythmically moving against his face while twisting and pulling her nipples. He was glad that he had some decent upper body strength as she was getting stronger with each push

Another five minutes of him teasing her with his mouth, she couldn’t take much more and felt the inevitable end. He started to slow down which caused her to go wide-eyed and look down at him. He did it on purpose to get her to look at him as she spent most of the teasing with her eyes closed and her back arched.

“Don’t you fucking dare! I will fucking end you!” she roared. He flashed what he could of his trademark smile while still concentrating on her.

“Keep looking at me when I finally push you over the edge,” he quickly said. She nodded as she felt him jam his right middle and ring fingers inside of her.

“OH, MY FUCKING STARS! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP, FIRST OFFICER UNIVERSE!” He knew she was being serious when she pulled out the title card. Greg kept going until he saw that she started closing her eyes again then he tapped her inner hip.

“Don’t take your eyes away from me, My Diamond,” he sternly stated.

“Don’t slow down again or else –” He cut her off as he started becoming more aggressive in his actions, eliciting more native tongue cursing. Every time she would look away or start to close her eyes, he tapped her once again. He could tell she was getting frustrated, but it was turning him on more. He decided to finally end her frustration by moving his left arm from her hip and pressing on her gem with his fingertips.

Her eyes opened widely as he had never touched her gem while orally pleasuring her. She tried so hard to maintain eye contact while he pushed her off the edge, but her eyes rolled back with her mouth opened as if she was trying to scream, but nothing came out. She clenched her jaw and exhaled through her teeth. If the previous encounter was something to go by, he made sure to move up and back a little to make sure she didn’t drown him with the intense orgasm. Her aura enveloped both of them again, but still going unnoticed as the situation called for them to be more engaged with each other. The smell intoxicated him something fierce and he couldn’t stop himself from indulging and doing what she instructed him to do: lick her clean. The sweetness could not be compared to and he would do anything he could for her to have an explosion like this again if this was the result.

He looked up at her to see her actually looking back at him he requested, but didn’t know as he was in heaven with drinking her juices and had his eyes closed. He pulled back and started kissing her lower lips while moving his tongue around trying to find if there was a place that was attempting to hold out on him. He provoked a moan from her while on the hunt for hidden reserves. She pulled back as she was coming down from the high and becoming super sensitive. The aura was dissipating once again as he let go of her other hip. She was trying to catch her breath and was shaking from how powerful the orgasm was. Rose was rather embarrassed that during the several millennia that she had been alive, she never thought to use her gem while masturbating alone. Somehow, she felt that it still wouldn’t have been nearly as good or satisfactory as Greg doing it. 

She had been with several people and entities over the course of her lifespan and none of them pleasured or loved her as he did. Rose knew Greg was someone special as no one had ever even made the attempt to stand up to her Captains which were also her sisters. No one had made the bold statement of claiming her for them and broke their “ownership” of her by demanding the vial that was obtained by purposefully keeping her angry and sad with no end in sight as to spur the production of tears. She only managed to be let out of the prison by becoming a blank slate as her torture broke then numbed her as they couldn’t express anymore tears from her. Her sisters realized this, but didn’t change their treatment of her as Greg was a witness to it. She was able to recover much of what she lost when they first got together as he taught her several things about him and humanity in the five Earth years they had spent with each other.

“How are you feeling, My Diamond?” he inquired while getting up to grab his t-shirt so he could wipe off his face as he was coated with her fluids. “You’re a naughty Diamond.”

“What are you talking about?” she replied. She had an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Pulling the title card like that while I was face fucking you!” She grinned at him.

“I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t stop! What about you touching my gem while you were “face fucking” me as you call it? You also kept trying to get me to look at you and when I was able to, you weren’t looking back.”

“I hadn’t ever tasted you be that sweet before and it caught me off guard. I suppose it might have something to do with me touching your gem while you came.”

“Let me have a taste of what made you blank out on me.” Even though he wiped off his face, he still faintly smelled of her. As he was in the organization, he wasn’t allowed to have facial hair even though it would’ve proven to be beneficial in this situation as he would’ve been able to trap in more of her fluids until he would’ve been forced to take a shower to clean it all out. He moved up to her so that she could kiss him.

He was right once again. She tasted different than she normally did and she could see how he could get lost in it. Hell, she had a hard time not following the same path especially when she was tongue wrestling with Greg. She moaned into his mouth and he started smiling since she understood why he had a hard time looking at her when he said for her to do the same regarding him.

“Good, isn’t it?” he asked while placing his right hand along her jawline and leaning his head on hers. “Are you ready for the final act of our ritual?”

(Be my love tonight/ Rock me all night/ Over and over/ Midnight mover)

“Yes, so strip down and show yourself to me, NOW, First Officer Universe. That is an order,” she growled. Her order sent bolts of heat throughout his body.


	6. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Greg reach their final act in their "After Battle Ritual", but some side effects from the liquid in the vial decide to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song that he sings to her so you can get the idea of why it's fitting.
> 
> Give It To You- Jordan Knight
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

Link to the song:  
[Give It To You](https://youtu.be/TrDGhUQAAic)  
  
  


“Y-yes, Second Captain,” Greg said near breathlessly. Rose could see his excitement.

“Don’t hold back on me,” Rose said with lust lining her voice.

“We’ll see about that, My Diamond,” he said back, hoping she wasn’t going to say those three or four words.

“Grrreg,” she whined. A sly smile across her face.

_Oh, no, please, don’t say it. Please, My Diamond, don’t say it._

“That’s an –” He stopped her by grabbing her arms and forcing her down to the bed while getting on top of her.

“No, it’s not,” he growled at her, his heart pounding. He noticed her breathing getting faster while displaying a look of bewilderment. Greg surprised himself with the immediate emotional shift. Greg jumped up off the bed and stood up. He turned his back towards her.

“My apologizes, My Diamond,” he mumbled then paused. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

She could tell Greg was upset with himself. The fleeting actions revealed to her what was going on.

“Greg, I think my tears had some kind of effect on you,” Rose stated with slight concern while sitting up. “Your emotions seem to be a bit more intensified now and you’re healing yourself somehow.”

He sighed then turned to look at her. Their eyes met and an apologetic look crossed his face. He moved back to the bed and placed his right knee between her knees then he leaned over her while kissing her deeply while maintaining gentleness. She pulled him closer so she could undo his belt. As she did that, he placed his hand between her legs to check her wetness. _Perfect._ He lightly flicked his right middle finger vertically on her clit. A yelp came from her mouth which reverberated into his. A smile slightly curled across his lips as she pressed on his hips so she could push his slacks and boxer briefs down. They both knew something would catch and without thinking, he moved his right hand and they both reached for it.

Greg pulled away as their hands touched, smiling at her.

“I guess we had the same thought, My Diamond,” he stated as he intertwined his fingers into hers. “I got it.” He used his left hand and reached into his underwear to pull out his erection. He was average size and uncircumcised, but Rose didn’t mind it as he knew how to use it. She was a size queen in the past, but when she allowed Greg the opportunity to show her what he could do, she left that preference behind.

“Touch me,” he whispered. She pulled her right hand away from his and wrapped it around his dick. A sharp breath turned into a groan that came out of him.

“Sensitive, much?” Rose said, repeating the line he had said to her earlier. “You are at my command, First Officer. Remember that.” _Stroke, a sharp inhale._ “You will not disrespect me.” _Stroke, a slightly harder grip, physically reprimanding him for earlier._ “What can you do to please me?” _Stroke, a moan._ “Answer me, First Officer.” _A slightly harder grip, a slightly harder stroke, a whine._ “Now.” _A twisting pull, shuddering._

Silence.

“Well?” Rose questioned.

“I can do this,” Greg stated in a voice slightly above a whisper as he placed himself completely between her legs and plunged into her in one fast and deep movement. Their chests were touching at this point. She shouted his name.

“OH, MY FUCKING – I ALMOST CAME!” Rose screamed, nearly out of breath while looking into his eyes.

“I’m giving you what you wanted, My Diamond,” Greg said with nonchalance and quietness as he shifted his face next to her ear. “You said to not hold back and I’m not.” He pulled out as he felt her twitch around him just to slam into her again. He ran his hands along her arms and then moved them above her head, holding her down with his hands at her wrists. He kissed her deeply once again.

“It's creepin’ around in your head. Me holding you down in my bed,” he sang to her close to her ear once again. “You don't have to say a word. Just relax, I'll do the work.” He felt her shiver under him. Singing to her was one of her buttons and even more so when they were fucking. “You love it when I sing to you, don’t you, my dirty Diamond?”

Before she could answer, he thrusted himself all the way to his base with an audible smack.

“Ah, fuck!” Rose whimpered.

“Answer me, Rose.” _Push, pull._ “What’s wrong?” _Harder thrust, a small cry_. “Do I have your tongue?” _His tongue pressed into her mouth, a moan echoing_ _in his throat while their tongues swirled around one another_. “C’mon, Rose, it’s not hard to answer.” He pulled all the way out, feeling her pulse around him as he did so. A fast shove of himself into her made her start cursing in her native language once again.

“You feel like you’re getting close, My Diamond,” Greg said in a low voice. “Let’s make it a reality, shall we?” She was about to object when he pulled away from her chest, letting go of her wrists then grabbing both of her hips.

“AH –” He cut her off when he started pulling and pressing himself into her rapidly.

“Is this the hard fucking you’ve been wanting so bad?!” he asked through gritted teeth. He saw her eyes which were closed as she was enjoying every minute of it. Her mouth was slightly open, but no sound was able to make its way out. He started to slow down in hopes of antagonizing her. He loved to tease her to no end.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!”

“There’s her voice! Welcome back! What are you gonna do about it?”

She responded by pressing her chest into his and pushing off the bed so she could get on top of him. He was now on his back with her riding him. She started gyrating her hips into his while feeling him twitch inside of her. Rose started tensing her pelvic muscles rhythmically as she knew how to fight fire with fire. He let out a restrained moan as he grabbed her hips.

“You know that this was a bad idea, right?” he asked as he started pushing and pulling her hips against him.

“Yeah, for you,” she retaliated as she grabbed his right hand and placed it on her gem. Her pelvic muscles contracted as she rode him hard. Her aura started activating.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Greg stated as he pulled his hand away and sat up, wrapping his arms around the small of her back to keep her from moving. He flashed his smile at her. “You’re not gonna come until I say it’s okay.” He was flipping back and forth with his sentiments about allowing her to finish, but again, he was teasing her.

“Are you sure?” Rose asked as she started tensing herself around him in the way that she knew that would bring him close to the edge as well. She giggled when she could see that he was trying to remain stoic as she was able to see the subtle eye twitching that was breaking through. He couldn’t keep his composure when she giggled as her muscles jerked him off internally.

“AH! I can’t dom very well when you do things like that, you know?”

“You seem like you’re wanting to make it a power play if anything else. You’re holding back even though I told you not to. It’s still an order even if you try to stop me. You’re lucky I’m not punishing you for interrupting me like that.”

“I’m not sure about all that as you were stroking me a bit hard.”

“And you enjoyed every” _Squeeze, groan._ “single” _Pushing forward against him, a gasp._ “bit” _Pulling of his hair, a bite on his collarbone._ “of” _Lick, nip on his pulsing neck._ “it.” 

“Now, if you’re done with being insubordinate, continue to please your Diamond as YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD,” she emphasized as she shoved his upper body to the bed.

“Ooh, a Diamond in the rough, hmm?” he questioned as he had a cunning smile on his face.

“You know it, now, First Officer, you will obey my order of fucking me hard and making me come just as hard. Do I make myself clear, First Officer Universe?”

“Crystal, My Diamond,” he quietly answered before grabbing her hips so he could pull her into him causing her to gasp his name. He sat up once again and put his arms around her lower back so he could hold her while putting her on her back. He pulled out and did a circular motion with his right index finger, non-verbally instructing her to turn over onto her stomach. She knew what was coming.

She turned over as Greg put his knees between hers and pulled her up by her hips. With no warning, he pushed himself all the way to his base with force while slapping her ass.

“GREG-AH!” she yelled.

“You can’t lie and say you don’t like it dirty, My Diamond,” Greg retorted. “As I stated earlier, I aim to please. I hope I’m doing my job to your liking.”

“You could be doing better right now.” She was trying to provoke him. Maybe he was right and she was power playing with him. It didn’t matter to her as she was going to do what she wanted anyway.

“I could be doing better, hmm? Well, why don’t you tell me what I could be doing better then?”

Before she could answer, he grabbed her by the sides of her stomach and started to drive himself into her with hasty thrusting movements, making fleshy slaps with every contact between their bodies. He then started to slow down to see if she would be able to respond. Her breathing was erratic as she was trying to catch her breath. He leaned over, his stomach and chest resting on her back. He placed his lips beside her right ear.

“Why are you playing with me, Rose?” he asked while his lips brushed against her ear. He knew she was trying to incite something within him. “I’m gonna pull your card on this and just tell you I’m gonna do what I want. I don’t wanna hear another word out of you unless I ask.”

She wasn’t going to take his command laying down.

“Then do what I ask.”

“You’re tempting fate, My Diamond.”

“Stop torturing me and fuck me. Stars, you’re no better than them.” She knew she was going to strike a nerve, but she had enough. _I was right. My tears have him acting like me in certain aspects. My fucking stars, is this how I’ve always acted?_

He backed off her and pulled his slacks up as they were still on him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m no better than them, hmm?” he questioned.

“This isn’t you, Greg. You took it a bit further than you usually do,” she replied while turning onto her back. “How can you stand to put up with me?”

“How could you ask that? I love you, Rose.”

“Just with the little interaction I’ve had with you after we drank my tears, you’re not acting like yourself, but more like me with the impulsiveness and emotional instability. It’s only after seeing it from the other side how I can see why the Captains treated me the way they did in certain aspects. A lot of the other things are still unwarranted I feel.”

“It was probably a bad idea for me to have done what I did then. GODDAMN IT!” He reached to where the vial was sitting on the nightstand with the intent of destroying it.

“Greg, stop!” she snapped as she climbed on top of him and held him down to the bed. “You need to calm down. There’s no reason for any of this!” She was drawing from what Greg had told her in the past to calm her down. She kissed him in hopes of getting him to come back around.

“Greg, I love you. It’s okay,” she said, soothing him.

“It’s weird when the roles are reversed, I’ll admit,” he stated as he looked into her eyes with a nervous smile.

“Are you okay? If you’re not wanting to finish, it’s okay. I wouldn’t exactly be too pleased with me right now. I apologize for the low blow, but I didn’t like where this was going. You’re nothing like them as you’re recognizing it and not being in denial about it.”

“I know what your feelings on keeping the vial is now at least. I really hope that this effect doesn’t last a long time as I don’t like what this is doing to my personality. On a side note, I’m finding you holding me down really fucking hot. I don’t think you’ve done it to me before.” That smile.

“I can feel that,” she commented back. “You’re poking me through your underwear. Ready to continue?”

“I think so, yeah. Please keep an eye on me, I don’t wanna keep fucking up, you know?”

“I think I can manage that.” She grinned at him while she moved off him. “I’m gonna take your pants off. I don’t think you’ll need them.” He nodded at her while she gripped the waistbands of his slacks and underwear and pulled them down. He pulled out his erection once again so it wouldn’t be in the way.

He looked up at the ceiling then had a sharp inhale. His eyes went wide as he looked down. There was a pale beauty that was licking his cock.

“Y-you don’t have to do thahh-t,” Greg stuttered out.

“I know, but you seem like you were being neglected despite” _Lick, stroke._ “wanting _” Lick, stroke, a moan._ “to focus” _Nip on the shaft, stroke._ “on me.” She took him into her mouth with Greg cursing. She sucked and stroked him as he arched his back, still cursing in a louder voice. She pulled his cock out of her mouth.

“Greg, look at me,” she demanded. His breathing staggered as it was unexpected. He relaxed as he picked his head up to look at her with half-lidded eyes. She placed the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. He whined slightly while gripping the sheets of the bed in his fists. Without warning, she took him all the way to his base, causing him to cry out while tightening his core and bringing him slightly forward. He felt her tongue at his base, flicking.

“I-if you d-don’t stop, I’m gonna—” he exclaimed as she pulled him out of her mouth. Greg’s breathing was rapid.

“Are you ready?” she asked as she was mounting him. He responded by gripping her hips and pushed himself into her. They both groaned in unison. She leaned on him while he wrapped his arms around her. He was pumping himself into her as she grinded into him with both establishing a rhythm to be in sync with. 

“Are you ready to finish with me?” he asked as he was restraining grunts as he started teetering on the edge. He started to slow down a little bit so he could get a response.

“Only if you’re gonna fuck me hard like I asked from the get-go,” she replied.

“Do you have a preference for a position? Make your decision quick.”

“Fuck me from behind, NOW.”

She climbed off him and settled into position, laying on her stomach. He got up and leaned on her while placing himself in her. They both moaned. He hooked his right arm across her hips so he could press himself into as he pulled her to him. The pleads of “Don’t stop” along with the sounds of their bodies making contact resounded in the air. The bodily sounds were getting louder and more constant as they were both reaching their end. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air. He felt her pulsating around him, indicating that she was almost there. He made sure she would finish first.

“Come for me, My Diamond, I know you’re there,” he stated. An idea sparked in his mind. He touched her gem with his left index fingertip. He knew that he knocked her over the edge when the pulsing feeling suddenly got intense and her aura flared up. Her muscles started pulling on him then he felt himself release deep inside of her. He started to display an aura as well. They were both cursing in their respective languages.

He nearly collapsed on top of her while he was trying to remove himself from her. Luckily, he was able to lay to the right of her as he didn’t expect to be as drained (figurative and literally) from the entire ordeal. He ran his hand through his hair to slick it back as he had that much sweat he accumulated toward the end. Looking over at Rose, she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

“How are you feeling, My Diamond?” he asked as he moved in to hold her.

“That was the biggest orgasm I’ve ever had,” she replied, out of breath, as she placed her head on his right shoulder and her left hand across his chest. He placed his arm around her to bring her closer. She looked at him in confusion. “Greg, you’re glowing.”

He lifted and put his left hand in front of his face. His glow was less intense than hers, but it was still there nonetheless.

“Must be another side effect from your tears,” he stated with tiredness lacing his voice. He looked down and saw her hand with the band on it. “This looks great on you.” He interlaced his fingers with hers. She grinned at him then looked down.

“Uh, Greg? Last I checked, I don’t have a bleeding period, so I don’t know what this is.” He looked down and saw pink tinged fluid. Greg unlaced his hand from hers and placed his hand between her legs with his left middle finger brushing against her extremely sensitive clit. Rose jerked back as he pulled his hand away.

“What the fuck, Greg? A little warning next time, please. I’m very sensitive, especially after that orgasm,” Rose said, irritated. He brought his hand closer to inspect the liquid he found.

“This is mine. It’s pink, what the…?” he questioned. “Uhm, I’m not sure what to make of this. Neither of us are hurting. You’re not hurt, right?”

“I feel fine.”

“I would say I’d go and jerk it to see if it was a one-time thing, but I’m barely hanging on now. I still need to clean us up, you know? Sorry to cut the cuddling short.” He sat up and took a few breaths before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned himself, put his hair up in a band so he could cool down, then returned about 30 seconds later with a towel in hand. He put the towel under her before telling her to spread her legs. Good thing he had as a significant amount of his fluid rushed out. _Yep, it’s definitely mine._

“I’d have to say that this was the most intense sex I’ve ever had,” Rose said to him as he carefully cleaned her.

“That’s saying something since you have been around for quite some time,” he replied.

He wasn’t in any denial about her being with so many others beforehand. It’s not like he could say much as he usually had a female waiting for him after his concerts. Rose was going to be his only partner until he ceased to exist. He only hoped that she would be able to find someone like him or better as he couldn’t bear the thought of her being sad and alone after his passing.

“I love you, Greg.”

“I love you, too, Rose. I think I got you cleaned as much as I can for now.” He threw the towel off to the side and laid back on the bed with her. He opened his arms to get her to cuddle with him again. There was no hesitation on her end to get close to him as she moved to his right side.

He stroked her hair as he felt her starting to fall asleep as she was listening to his heartbeat. He looked at the center of his chest where she laid her left hand. The band on her left ring finger looked fantastic on her and he was glad that she accepted it. He placed his right hand on top of hers and pressed it to his chest.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with, My Diamond,” he whispered, not certain if she heard him. “I have and will continue to give you my all. I will forever follow you to the edges of the universe as your husband, Rose Universe.” He kissed her forehead as he smiled, knowing what their future held for them.

“I love you, my wife,” he said he felt himself starting to drift away.

“I love you, too, my husband,” she slurred as he felt the darkness of sleep setting in.


	7. Your Eyes Caused the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven locks eyes with a certain Indian Beauty.
> 
> I also use 24hr time when stating the time of when things occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm focusing on Steven, this chapter is music heavy as it takes place at the club he plays DJ at. Here's the song list:
> 
> Dummy!- Emdasche  
> Deadly Slot Game- Teikyou  
> Voyager- Daft Punk  
> Fevah- Nightriders  
> Mirage Saloon Zone Act 2- Mykah  
> Attitude- Y&Co.  
> Hot Girl- Dr. Money  
> Sweet Illusion- Odyssey Eurobeat  
> Something About Us- Daft Punk
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 7 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM3RAF9WcpTLkPZtwndBj-oR)

Steven had been spending his time between studying and playing at The Obsidian Temple. About half of the semester had passed at this point. He was so glad that he was able to keep up with his schedule. Most people that he interacted with in his classes kept trying to get him to come to their parties. He wasn’t interested in partying as it wasn’t he was here for. Hell, he could’ve been a part of the hard-partying lifestyle years ago, but wasn’t interested in it and that feeling hadn’t changed. Even though he would decline politely, people would still offer him an invite in hopes that he would change his mind.

He was at home getting prepped for the night with _Dummy!_ by Emdasche playing from his Bluetooth stereo. He looked in the bathroom mirror and placed a black backwards ball cap on his head and pulled his hair spikes over the adjusting band. He then splashed water on his face just to give it a rinse. He then dried his face off with some of his facial stubble pulling at the towel fibers.

 _I’m not shaving_ , he flatly thought as he pressed harder on the towel so it would let go of the dark stubble.

He then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the uniform jacket that he threw on the bed prior to going into the bathroom. It was a slightly faded black with a singular light pink band around the left arm. It was Greg’s jacket that Steven came home in. At least someone couldn’t claim it as theirs as it bore his last name in yellow capital lettering on the left breast lining up with the band on the sleeve.

There was a yellow star on the right sleeve at the same level as the other side, notating that Greg was a First Officer within the Crystali Gemini under Rose Diamond. Each battalion within the organization had an emblem that represented what battalion they were from. The star represented that the battalion was at the top with very few being able to bear the star. Greg initially tried to get rid of the jacket until he realized that Steven refused to sleep without it being near him after coming home to Earth. Steven made sure that the jacket was under the proper care of throughout the years and considered it one of his most prized possessions. He did have a few people try and take off with it with disastrous results on the offending person’s end. He was normally very relaxed and laid back otherwise. He didn’t like being mean, but there are just some things that would make him be as such. 

He arrived at the club a little bit before 2000 as his shift was going to start shortly. He got out of Ly0n, his Mustang that was glittery black with two light pink racing stripes that ran from the trunk to the hood. He grabbed his uniform jacket from the passenger seat to put it on as he walked to the entrance of the club. After arriving at the entrance, he armed Ly0n with the remote as it made a roaring sound to indicate that he locked it. Walking into the club, the song that played through the speakers was Teikyou’s _Deadly Slot Game_. He greeted Amy, the general manager of the club, with a wave. She was about 5’ 1”, stocky build with her hair dyed white and purple contacts that hid the true brown color of her eyes.

“Hey Universe, how you doin’?” she asked as she approached him.

“Not too bad, Amy. Who was playing with my setup?” he asked as he noticed the sound was slightly off even though no one else could tell.

“I dunno and I dunno how you could tell.” She snickered.

“ _Amy…_ ” His tone changed the conversation.

“Fine, one of the guys placed a bet to see if you would be able to notice the change. I’m the one that did it since I know I’m the one that you would be the least mad at.”

“You know I take my job seriously, so please don’t touch my setup. I’m glad I arrived early because it’s gonna take some time to recalibrate before the opener.”

“Stev-man, chill out. You only need to move one of the knobs back and I didn’t even move it that much. Man, now I’m out of 20 bucks and I got the lecture. I feel that I got the shit end of this one.” He bent down a bit, put her in a light headlock, and dragged his knuckle back and forth rapidly. She tried to get out of the headlock as he burned her scalp. “Hey, knock it off!”

He let her go and she looked up at him while smoothing her hair out. He was smiling at her. He inherited Greg’s trademark smile. Amy and Steven had a brother/sister relationship and he liked it as he didn’t have anyone other than Greg while growing up. Greg had him socializing a lot, but most of the people weren’t around his age until he started getting older.

“It can still throw off all of the other things and it may require multiple tunings. I’m gonna have to put a lock on the door,” he stated.

“You know that’s gonna prove to be pointless as I don’t usually use keys to get into places,” Amy said.

“I think your B&E and theft of a vehicle records could attest to that.”

“Hey, the car was unlocked so I didn’t need a key for that, but I still needed a lift to the burrito shop, which was closed. I can totally make my own burrito, I just needed the ingredients.”

“Were you stoned off your ass?” She looked away, trying to hide her smile.

“Oh, my fucking god, you got busted for that, too?!” Steven asked incredulously. “How are you still employed here?”

“You know your dad doesn’t care. He just said he wouldn’t bail my ass out of jail if I got in trouble again.”

When Steven picked Empire City State University as his college, Greg wanted to make sure that Steven could play his shows so he bought out the previous owner and kept the employees as they got along with Steven. Steven still questioned why his dad would keep Amy around. His guess was that he saw how her and Steven got along. Greg didn’t want to take that from him.

“Of course, he would say that,” he chuckled. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty-dollar bill.

“What’s this for?” She took it from him with some apprehension.

“For your lost 20 bucks, but you’re still gonna get the rest of the lecture. Please don’t touch my stuff. And they’re right, I wouldn’t be mad at you.” That smile. “I’ll catch you later, Amy. I gotta get the sound calibrated and I have less than an hour to fix it.” 

The song changed to the next track, Nightriders’ _Fevah_ as he walked to the booth. He walked in and closed the door behind him so he could hang his jacket on the hook hanging from the door. He had multiple setups for different types of tracks. He saw the board that the offending knob was on. She was right, the knob was slightly off. He groaned as he knew it was going to be a tedious task to recalibrate the sound. The various equipment started flickering on as he pressed the power buttons. After booting the computer, he started searching for a song to do the calibration.

“Let’s see here,” he muttered to himself as he scrolled through the song list. “A-ha.” He picked Daft Punk’s _Voyager_. He put on his headphones to start the process. The bass reverberated through the club as he tuned the board, hearing the changes as he made them. He would look out the window overlooking the club floor to see if he was getting visible feedback every now and then. Amy was dancing around the floor as she was helping the others get the place set up for opening. There were hand signs they established a while back so he could figure out what needed changing as he wasn’t on the floor itself. She signaled to him that the treble needed working out. It was the last change he needed to make. He turned the knob slightly then looked back out to the floor to see Amy throwing the rocker horns. Turning down the music, he spoke over the PA. 

“Hey, Amy? You know how I said that all I would do is move one knob?” Steven called out to her. “Here’s what it sounded like after being touched.” 

With a button press, the music played with the original settings. She nodded to him. “Here’s with just me turning the knob back to what it was.” She wasn’t sure how it made that much of difference, but she was able to hear how off tune it was, albeit subtly. 

“And here is what it’s tuned to now.” Another press of a button changed the sound drastically. He saw her reaction of her eyebrows moving up in surprise. That smile moved across his face. “Are we good now?”

Amy gave him a thumbs up. She cupped her hands around her mouth. 

“Ready to open?!” she asked.

“After I pick the entrance song,” he replied through the PA as he scrolled through the song list again. “I got it.” He started up the song _Mirage Saloon Zone: Act 2_ by Mykah. Shortly after starting the song, people that were waiting in line started filing in. People came to the club mainly to see him play and hoped to dance with him as he allowed one dance a night with someone at random. People started to swarm a kiosk that was under the window of his booth. This was the line to communicate with him as he did take requests and used to enter the contest to dance with him.

People wanted to dance with him as he was a pro at doing it. His dancing was seen as sensual which is one of the reasons why people wanted to be close to him. He had all kinds of offers to sleep with him, but he wasn’t interested in one-night stands nor had he felt the spark with anyone. They were off putting to him after having a few of them. They were too cheap and dirty for his liking with him realizing that he was more about romance. The dancing stayed as professional as it could be in a club which meant he didn’t put his hands where they didn’t belong. There was someone every so often that tried to pull a fast one on him, but he would normally back away and have the person escorted out. The drama wasn’t worth it.

“Welcome to The Obsidian Temple!” he announced on the PA. “I hope everyone is doing fantastic on this awesome night! Here rockin’ the tables tonight is yours truly, DJ Diamond Universe.”

Cheers and claps erupted from the audience. His charisma and appearance made it to where everyone would turn their attention onto him and hang on every word he said.

“Starting song of the night is _Mirage Saloon Zone Act 2_ by Mykah, so get on the floor and start the night right! You guys know the rules and if you have any requests, let me know at the kiosk and we’ll see how I can make your night!”

“DJ Diamond Universe, come and dance with me,” a female shouted. 

He smiled and replied. “You know that comes later. Explanation to follow after! Without further ado, enjoy yourselves and let go!” The song faded into a louder volume with the bass slightly rumbling the floor as he was a strong believer in feeling the music, physically and mentally.

Connie Maheswaran walked into the club after hearing about it from some of her classmates. They would go on about the sexy DJ and how well he played. She expressed interest because of the music as she liked to dance as well, but never got up the nerve to go out. She walked to the bar to get water as she knew she was going to be exerting a lot of energy just to stay there. Sipping the water would keep her calm while being there. The vibration from the music was a subtle feeling that had her heart beating in the same rhythm.

It wasn’t until he started talking again did she look at him. A feeling of heat flashes quickly when she locks eyes with him for a split second. An Indian beauty with dark brown eyes was looking back at him. He paused before speaking as it appeared that he had the same sensation flowing through him. He slightly shivered after the heat dissipated. The song crossfaded into Y&Co’s _Attitude_ as he turned down the music a bit to play in the background as he was about to make an announcement.

“Since I get a lot of requests to dance every night that I’m here, I am more than happy to oblige, but as I am the DJ, I can only step away from the booth for one song. This is the contest that everyone likes to enter as the winner gets to dance with me! I don’t discriminate if you don’t and I welcome everyone to enter through the club app or through the kiosk. You got about two hours before I reveal the winner. Until then, keep sending requests. Next song on our list for the night is _Hot Girl_ by Dr. Money. Great name, right?” he laughed as the song started crossfading into the previous song. He flashed his smile which got the crowd riled up.

Connie watched him as he moved during the song. _He really has meticulous and deliberate movements for his art. He’s handsome and seems to be comfortable in his skin. Where were you two years ago?_

( _Hot girl she drives me crazy all night and day_ )

Steven kept stealing looks as to not be suspicious. The feeling of being drawn to look at her was uncertain, but somehow, it felt right. _I wonder if I can introduce myself to her at some point._

She noticed that he was trying to be covert in looking at her, but she caught on rather fast. She was purposely locking eyes with him so she could see if they were the colors she thought they were as his left eye attracted her attention. He would have that smile flash across his face every time he caught her eyes on him. It would invoke not so innocent feelings within her. 

Connie looked at the time and realized that she had to leave. It was shortly before he was going to announce who was the winner of the contest. She waited to catch his attention so she could gesture that she was leaving. They locked eyes and she gave a slight wave to give him indication that she was leaving. His eyes flashed with sadness as he wanted to talk to her, but the look was subtle and she was the only one to see it. _Sweet Illusion_ by Odyssey Eurobeat started playing shortly before she left.

( _Give to me a sweet illusion/ Don’t give me a sweet confusion_ )

The night went on as per the norm, but he felt really conflicted whether he should’ve called her out before she left. There was something about her that was different. The spark he was looking for was finally there, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to see her again. It was something that upset him greatly, but he had to keep the façade of being excited and outgoing for the rest of the night.

( _It might not be the right time/ I might not be the right one/ But there’s something about us I want to say/ ‘Cause there’s something between us anyway_ ) 


	8. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has trouble believing Amy when she says that he'll see the Indian Beauty again.
> 
> I also use 24hr time when stating the time of when things occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song heavy chapter! 
> 
> Song list:
> 
> Too Young to Fall in Love- Edo  
> Walkman- LukHash  
> Auf Achse- Franz Ferdinand  
> Da Hype- Junior Jack  
> Happy Synthesizer redial call remix- Megurine Luka, GUMI, satuki go tenkomori  
> Dazzlin' Darlin' (Akiba Koubou Mix)- DJ Command  
> One Time, Full Time- Odyssey Eurobeat  
> Megumi No Hito- Kumi Koda  
> Love Dramatic- Masayuki Suzuki
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 8 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM3N2aotqwbNUXktBsBM4l3V)  
  


Steven was hoping that he would see her again as he felt something he hadn’t felt before. The crew was starting to close for the night. Amy noticed that Steven was a little off as she was able to see through his façade. She went up to the booth to talk to him.

“Hey, Steven, what’s going on?” Amy asked as she shut the door behind her.

“N-nothing,” the reply came as he started turning off the equipment.

“Save the lying for when I need you to cover my ass. Little Bro, tell me what’s going on.”

Steven closed his eyes and sighed. He knew Amy wasn’t going to let up as she knew him rather well after a year. When they first met, there was something that clicked with them and they would be the best of friends even though she had some bad tendencies. He would try to cover for her when he was able to as if she was his sister. Something he didn’t have growing up and it was dear to him.

“Amy, I saw someone that gave me the spark.”

“Aww, my little Stevie’s growing up!”

“Amy, seriously.”

“What else did you expect for me to say? I could be more vulgar if you’d like.” She shrugged.

“I could do without it. Anyway, I don’t know if I’m gonna see her again.”

“No fuckin’ way! You didn’t introduce yourself to her? You’re losing your touch, Little Bro.”

“It’s not like I could’ve left in the middle of the set. She left before I did the announcement.”

“You look so lovestruck for a chick you’ve never met. Are you sure she’s real?”

“Amy, seriously?”

“Steven, seriously?” she mimicked in the same defensive tone he was using on her.

“Why the hell are you asking what’s wrong with me if you’re gonna be a dick about it?” He was getting irritated. He found that she liked to be immature at times. However, he knew she was mature due to the fact she was able to take care of the club and did give him good advice. That’s not to say that she didn’t tend to get into trouble from time to time. She was able to see his frustration.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good now. What are you planning on doing about it?”

“I don’t know which is part of my problem. All I know is that this fucking sucks. I’ve been waiting for someone to give that feeling.” He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, slightly pulling at it out of frustration. His hair spikes went back with the rest of his hair then went back to their native positions.

“I think you’ll see her again, Steven. It’s a college town so it’s likely she’ll show up here again. She did make eye contact and let you know when she was leaving, you know?”

“Wait, I didn’t –” He furrowed his eyebrow as he didn’t mention anything about it.

“I was watching you. You’re not as subtle as you think you are. Or if you are, I know you too well. I saw the chick you were eye fuc–”

“Okay, Amy, I got you,” he said, cutting her off. “I said I could do without you being vulgar.”

After shutting off the last of the equipment, the cap went back the same way he had beforehand. He walked to the door and held it open while slightly bowing at the waist and having his left hand pointing to the direction of the exit. Amy walked through before he slightly closed it over to grab his jacket.

“You and your jacket, dude,” she said as she shook her head.

“What about it?” he inquired as he put it on. “You know how important this is to me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

After watching her lock the building up, he walked Amy to her car.

“Steven,” Amy said before getting into her car. “Don’t look so down, dude. You’ll see her again.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “This is new to me, you know?”

“I got confidence in your confidence, Stev-man. Don’t start trippin’ now. You got this. I’ll see you tonight!” she said as she got into her car. They would say tonight as they would normally leave the club at 0300 as they opened at 2100 and closed at 0200 every night.

He got into Ly0n and drove home. The drive home wasn’t long, but when the streets were empty, it would feel longer. The song that came on was _Too Young to Fall in Love_ by Edo. It was rather ironic that it came on. It was tempting to skip it, but he decided against it and started singing the lyrics in a deep voice. 

“ _Up, up, down, down, love in elevator... You and I. You're a pervert, yeah, yeah. In, in, out, out... Like an alligator. It's your smile. You're crazy, yeah, yeah._ ”

The gate to the house opened as he pulled in. He made his way into the house with soft lighting activating as he walked throughout the house. LukHash’s _Walkman_ came on the stereo. He couldn’t stand the house being silent and always had music going on. 

He made it to his room, where he removed his cap and threw on a desk. He stripped off the jacket and placed it on a hanger to place back into the closet. He made sure to take care of it as it was one of Greg’s only reminders of her. Steven ended up with his dad’s original jacket, but really wanted his mother’s jacket as it had an intricate design. His dad wouldn’t let him near it, much less take it.

He remembered seeing her jacket when he was looking for something a while back. There was a sword that leaned in the corner. It appeared to be hiding on purpose, but due to the light that hit the silver and light pink hand cover did it make itself known. Reaching for the hilt, Greg said to get out of there and to not touch anything else. It was as if Greg knew that Steven had found the sword. Steven tried to inquire about the two items, but Greg shut him down quickly and said not to bring it up again.

Greg told Steven that he wouldn’t let Greg get rid of his original jacket as Steven used it as something to take comfort in. Greg had to force himself to get over seeing the jacket because of it. Hugging and closeness was the association Steven had with the jacket, which is why it was so important to him. It was one of the ways he was able to cope with her being gone.

He stripped down to his boxer briefs then climbed into the bed. He picked up his phone to shut off all the lights in the house. He wasn’t sure why he was going to attempt to sleep when all he could think of her. Franz Ferdinand’s _Auf Achse_ played softly. 

( _You see her, you can’t touch her/ You hear her, but you can’t hold her/ You want her, but you can’t have her/ You want to, but she won’t let you_ )

 _What’s with the songs lining up with everything tonight?_ He rubbed his face with both hands while loudly exclaiming. The ceiling was going to be his friend tonight.

The air was chilly as fall was about to come to close. He was preparing for his day as _Da Hype_ by Junior Jack played throughout the house. He saw that he didn’t have to attend his morning class. He decided to skip out on the usual protein shake that was his breakfast and get something at the campus café. After finishing his morning ritual of cleaning up, he pulled his jacket from the closet to put it on. Doing a visual sweep to make sure he had everything, he put on his headphones with _Happy Synthesizer redial call remix_ starting up then closed the door behind him.

He walked to the café and ordered a protein laced drink alongside a cup of water after arriving. He found a seat in the back corner that faced one of the windows as well as the door. While scrolling through some work for a class on his phone and drinking his protein drink, she observed him through the window of the café. She saw him sitting at a table in the corner with his headphones on and his hair spikes of black and pink nearly covering his left eye.

 _He looks so hot- wait, I shouldn’t be having these thoughts about someone I haven’t even talked to. Besides, it’s not like he would be available as it only be logical that he has a girlfriend. He kept flashing me looks when I was at the club and he was sad that I was leaving, so that’s gotta mean something, right?_

She never understood how people could have crushes on people they wouldn’t ever talk to or meet. 

_I also have Jeff and there’s nothing wrong with us. We’ve been together for a few years now and we love each other- damn it, why do I have these thoughts of still wanting to meet him? *Sigh* Screw it, I’m gonna introduce myself to him since he seems like someone I could still be friends with…_

She went and ordered a drink from the barista as she originally intended before she saw him. She wasn’t sure if she was starting to heat up or if it was the environment even though there was open space as this was one of the most popular places on campus. The barista called her name to let her know that her drink was ready for pick up at the counter. She grabbed the cup while putting a few bucks in the tip jar.

She looked around for a place to sit, which there was plenty of seating available as she was there during off hours. She walked over to his table and tapped his shoulder to which he looked up from his phone as he moved the left ear cup so he could hear what the people needed. His eyes met the deep pools of brown with slight touches of hazel close to where the iris met the pupil. He hadn’t seen her for a few weeks at this point.

_Oh, my fucking god, it’s HER!_

His jaw slightly dropped open before he caught himself then quickly pulled it closed. She could slightly hear the hard driving rhythm of DJ Command’s _Dazzlin’ Darlin’_.

_I wonder if he fu—Stop it and approach him!_

_(I, I wanna get to know the way you started moving with an easy flow…)_

“Is this seat taken?”

He looked around to see there was plenty of seating, but quickly realized that she was introducing herself to him.

“N-no.”

He was trying to keep from saying something stupid which was a complete 180 from how he normally conducted himself.

“Connie,” as she sat in the chair across from him. “I’m finally meeting the famous DJ Diamond Universe. I loved your set as it’s easy to lose yourself in the rhythm. Damn near impossible to not dance. I’m pretty sure you saw me,” she said, making an allusion to when they locked eyes several times that night. 

“I-it’s Steven,” as he pulled the headphones down to his neck. She followed his hand and subtly bit her bottom lip seeing his muscular neck with his Adam’s apple sticking out slightly. “It’s n-nice that y-you like my music.” _Stop stammering, you dumbass_. _She’s just a person… a very… very… very…_

“I’ve seen you around, so what program are you in?” She didn’t have him in any of the academic courses that she was taking, but knew that all students had to take them.

He cleared his throat in hopes of getting his brain to somewhat cooperate with his mouth, but not say something idiotic.

“I-I-” He paused and took a deep breath. “I swear I can talk like I’m not a complete dumbass,” he slowly spoke. She started to giggle as his face started going a light crimson. The shade complimented his eyes.

“I’m aware as I’ve listened to some of your podcasts. You seem to be rather articulate. Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.” _Hard… UGH! Stop thinking with your dick, Maheswaran. It is rather ironic that my last name is close to the phrase ‘Lord of the Universe.’_ She started cursing in Tamil heavily within her thoughts.

“Yeah,” he grinned while he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. The shade of crimson started to give way to the original tan he had going across the bridge of his nose.

“You are totally from Beach City alright,” she grinned back.

“And here I thought my face was gonna get back to normal,” his face redness regressing back to what it was. 

_I would love to have your face – godsdamnit, Maheswaran, you’re gonna get yourself in trouble with Jeff._

He took a sip of water out of the cup he had sitting on his left side. It was starting to run low like his resistance to her comments. He knew he needed to leave to keep from embarrassing himself— well, more than he already had.

He looked at his smartwatch as to give the appearance that he had somewhere else to be. The clock face was a record, indicating his absolute love of music and his profession.

“I assumed that you’re in the music program,” she stated as she saw the background before the backlight faded.

“Yeah. How could I not? ECSU has one of the best music programs in the world!” She was able to see his adoration for his profession. He really wanted to ask a bit about herself like what program she was in, but he knew that he had to keep it to where he didn’t cross the line.

“Listen, Connie, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you and I really appreciate that you like my work. I’m usually at The Obsidian Temple most nights of the week if you wanna hang.”

_(Suzushige na me mo to nagashime eye eye eye…)_

( _Cool glances, flirtatious looks, eye eye eye_ )

“I’ll see if Jeff would like to come with me since it seems like you two would hit it off.”

“Yeah,” he stated as he stood up, gathering the cups from the table. He had to turn away from her to hide the fact that started to burn up, but not from embarrassment. He had a quick flash of disdain on his face at the fact that she was with someone else. The sharp stabs of jealousy started to take aim in his chest.

_This is a bunch of bullshit… Amy was right, I met her again alright._


	9. What I Was Trying To Say Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie arrives at The Obsidian Temple, alone, which surprises Steven. Even after hearing some reassurance, he still fights with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as song heavy, but still enough to generate a playlist.
> 
> Song List:  
> I Can't Find a Lover- Delta Queens  
> Show Your Hand- Odyssey Eurobeat  
> Megumi No Hito- Lovers Electro (Different version)  
> Love Dramatic- Jenny (Different version)  
> My Only Shining Star (Danceforze Dance to Death Mix)- NAOKI feat. Becky Lucinda  
> Get Yourself the Real Thing- Lou Master
> 
> I also use 24hr time when stating the time of when things occur.
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 9 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM0crXlJwEMEE-LsxB53sT1t)

_She’s got a boyfriend. What do I do?_

It was something he kept repeating to himself constantly. He spent the next few days with that concept in the back of his mind. Steven was hoping he would run into her again, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure what he would do or say. He was also avoiding Amy’s questions every time he went to the club. She would ask him a few times a night before he told to her fuck off. He would apologize to her afterward, but avoiding the conversation is what Steven did no matter what. He knew that she couldn’t help with the situation.

It was getting to the point where it was distracting him in class. It was so uncharacteristic of him to not be paying attention while in class. The professor called Steven’s name with no reply only made matters worse when the professor lightly scolded him for it. Steven apologized then excused himself from class and went home.

Steven walked into the house with Delta Queens’ _I Can’t Find A Love_ r. Irritation crossed his mind as the music seemed to be conspiring against him in the past couple of days. He threw his bag in a chair next to the desk in his room. He fell on his back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. Feeling unsure of the situation he was in, Steven didn’t know who he could turn to for advice. There wasn’t anything to do at this point since he had only seen her twice.

“I won't stop 'till I'm on the top/ On the top of my cute baby...”

He groaned in annoyance, but didn’t have the means to change the song. 

_Why can I not get her out of my head? It’s not supposed to be this way. With everything else I’ve encountered, why is this just as complicated? Maybe I’ll run into her at the club tonight._

Steven arrived around 2030. People were standing around the entrance waiting for the club to open when they saw him approaching. He took a deep breath so he could mentally prepare himself for the evening.

“Yo, DJ Diamond Universe!” a few people yelled. A lot of people were there just for him. He knew he was fucking good at what he did and knew he could be prideful about it. Steven smiled and waved at them. There were people requesting an autograph or selfie with him which he would usually oblige them. Yet another reason why people liked him so much as he didn't allow for it to go to his head. For him, he just wanted to share his passion for others to enjoy. Greg was the main reason why he was into the music scene as Greg passed his musical playing abilities to Steven. He also showed him how much music meant to him as that’s what attracted Rose to him.

“Steven!” a female voice called out to him. Her voice invoked an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time – lust.

“You will address him as DJ Diamond Universe,” said a random in line.

“Fuck off, you don’t even know him,” the retort come.

“Connie,” he stated silently. “Oh no…” He turned around and saw her.

His heart was beating in his throat. Luckily the lighting around them was low enough for it to not be noticeable. He hoped anyway.

_I’m so glad that I can’t/ don’t wear skinny jeans. I think I would’ve just busted a vein with how tight my loose-fitting pants just became._

She was wearing a short-sleeved kimono dress where the slit of the dress opened at her mid-thigh and went to the top of her knee. It also had an opening that went from the collar to the middle of her chest revealing the dark skin. She was from an Indian family with the color to show for it. Dark colors made him weak in the knees. The color choice suited her – light pink with black accents. She was lucky that the cold didn’t bother her as the air was getting colder. She knew she would be getting hot once getting in. 

_Picking up on my favorite colors, are you?_

She was also wearing black high-top Converse with light pink laces as she was never one for heels. She had her black hair put into a bun with chopsticks crossing in the bun and sticking out of the top of the bun. He had to catch his breath before addressing the situation.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. There’s no need for hostility. I do have a first name after all. To what do I owe the pleasure, Connie?”

_No boyfriend? I can’t help but feel that something is going on. You’re okay Steven, just don’t think with the wrong head. She’s taken, remember that_

“I wanted to come by and have a good time. I know I’ll have one with the one and only DJ Diamond Universe at the turn tables,” she beamed.

“I hope you have a good time. Let me know if you have any requests and I’ll take care of you, alright?” he smiled. His smile made her knees slightly shake. She didn’t realize how bad she had it for him despite only knowing him for a short amount of time. Not even Jeff made her feel this way.

“Thank you, DJ Diamond Universe,” she smiled back. He moved in close and whispered in her ear. His stubble gently rubbed along the side of her face. Phoenix Axe body wash is all she could smell, but it wasn’t overbearing. She quickly glanced down and noticed what he was trying to hide beforehand. A slight smile crossed her face.

“Just call me Steven. Not many know my first name, much less call me by it. Hell, the professors call me DJ,” he breathed on her ear as he whispered, instantly releasing the floodgates. “It’s more special for those who get to know my first name.” She was so close to him physically that she could’ve pulled on the back of his neck and forced him to give her love bites along her collarbone.

_You’re gonna end up doing – NO, STOP IT! Jeff deserves better than this, Maheswaran… I really need to stop addressing myself by my last name. Makes me want to really become the Lord of the Universe… Steven Universe._

The scent of pheromones was getting to him like nothing before.

_Being this close to her isn’t doing me any favors. This image should be enough to get the job done fortunately. Steven, back away from her now and stop fucking with your emotions. I keep wavering and I’m not sure how this is gonna end._

He pulled back with the smile intact and looked her in the eyes.

“See you inside, Connie. Make sure to enter the contest, okay? Let me see what you can do, yeah?” he whispered as he backed away. He could see she was starting to turn red even with light being minimal.

“Y-yes, Steven,” she stammered. “You really wear that jacket well and it looks really awesome on you.”

“See you guys inside shortly!” he called out to the line getting cheers in response. He turned back to her, “Thanks.”

He grinned at Connie, then winked at her while kissing at her.

_Gods, Steven… I’m asking for trouble aren’t I, Pink Boy? Your outfit is gonna make for a nice addition to my floor. I should know better than to act, but when there’s a fire going on, I need to put it out at the source. You will be mine, Pink Boy…_

He moved to the booth once making it to the inside of the club. He was glad that his booth was an enclosed space to help with the sounds which meant he was able close himself off while still being able to see the audience through the Plexiglas front.

“Fuck, what are you doing to me? I can’t seem to make up my mind,” he breathed out while stripping off his prized jacket and placing it on the hook behind the door. He rearranged himself as he was still hard from their encounter. The light pink tank top that he wore under his jacket contrasted against the backwards ball cap and black jeans. His native tan showed by the flexing of his muscular build as he moved to adjust the sound for testing. Amy approached the booth.

“Hey, Steven, you gonna talk about–,” Amy asked before Steven cut her off.

“Yes, actually, but only for a few minutes,” Steven replied while doing some testing. He must’ve surprised her as she was silent. He looked at her and saw her wide-eyed and opened jaw expression. “Well? You got less than five minutes.”

“Uh, I didn’t think you would come out with it. You’ve been, like, all emo and angsty about it. Out with it, Universe.”

“So, I managed to run into Connie again–”

“Whoa, whoa, you got her name and you didn’t tell me? Now, who’s being a dick?”

“Whatever, Amy. Anyway, I ran into her again before I came in.”

“Wait, she’s here again?”

“But there’s a caveat…” The look on his face changed dramatically. Amy knew that whatever had him bothered all this time was about to come out. “She’s taken.”

Looking at Steven, Amy was able to see how much it was affecting him. It stood to reason why he kept it to himself for as long as he did. She had never seen him look so defeated.

“C’mere, Little Bro,” Amy said as she opened her arms so she could hug him. He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He was towering over her. “I’m not gonna pretend that I can give you good advice or be a smartass in a situation like this, but I won’t judge you whichever way you choose to approach this. If you think she’s the one, I feel that you’ll know what to do. I wanna reiterate, I will not judge you and I will still be here for you.” He knew what she was referring to, but wouldn’t outright say it. She squeezed him then let go. “It’s time to open. You got this, Steven.”

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. “Thanks, Amy. I think I just needed to hear something about it rather than it be me stuck in my own head. It’s just a hard decision to make, you know? It just sucks to be in this situation and not know where to turn since it’s a morality issue.”

“I’m the last person you should consult with as far as morality is concerned. That’s mainly the reason why I said I wouldn’t judge you because I know you’ve been here for me when I’ve made some questionable decisions. I love you, Steven, don’t forget that. You’ve actually been one of the best things that has happened to me. You got this, Little Bro.”

“Aww, my little Amy is growing up!”

“Shut the fuck up, Steven.” She knew he was joking with her, but she spoke about her true feelings about their relationship.

“I love you, too, Amy. You’re the sister I never had and one of the best things that has happened to me as well. Do you really think I’ll make the right decision?”

“Even if you make the wrong decision, I’ll be here for you. Don’t trip, Little Bro. Anyway, time for us to stop fucking around and open. Connie’s waiting for you.” Amy smiled at him as she left.

_At least I have someone on my side. Here’s to hoping that I make a decision that I won’t regret._

“What should I put on for the entrance song for the night? Hmm, either Love Dramatic or Megumi No Hito seems to be fitting especially given the situation. I’m feeling more Megumi tonight,” he grinned

“It’s showtime,” he stated as he placed his headphones on then pressed play on the deck.

( _Ante up and let the show begin…_ )

People flooded the club as he started a generic interlude song.

“Welcome to The Obsidian Temple with yours truly, DJ Diamond Universe! First song of the night is _Megumi No Hito_ or _Firefighter_ from Lovers Electro. You guys know the rules and if you have any requests, let me know at the kiosk and we’ll see how I can make your night! Without further ado...”

“Inase da ne…” the song started out with the crowd erupting in cheers.

“DJ Diamond Universe, I want you to come and dance with me!” someone from the crowd shouted.

“You know the rules. Enter the contest and see if you’ll be the lucky one!” he replied with his trademark smile.

He tried to use the booth to his advantage as it was higher than the dance floor.

_Where is she? I know she’s here since I saw her come in… A-ha! Found you, my Indian minx. You have become my dancer of the night and I plan on making it to where you won’t turn away._

( _Please love me, oh love me Mister_ )

After the song was over, he crossfaded it into another interlude song so he could explain what the terms for dancing with him were. He had repeated it so many times that it was stuck in his memory.

“Since I get a lot of requests to dance every night that I’m here, I am more than happy to oblige, but as I am the DJ, I can only step away from the booth for one song. This is the contest that everyone likes to enter as the winner gets to dance with me! I don’t discriminate if you don’t and I welcome everyone to enter through the club app or through the kiosk. You got about two hours before I reveal the winner. Until then, keep sending requests. Next song on our list for the night is “ _My Only Shining Star_ ” by Naoki featuring Becky Lucinda. Shine on, my Stars!”

“You should meet my only shining star/ They’ll make all your dreams come true/ And if you meet my only shining star/ They can do the same for you…”

The night played on with different methodical beats that coursed through the walls of The Obsidian Temple. He watched her dance and lose herself to the hypnotic trance of music that he carefully selected for that intention. Steven was starting to lose himself in watching her as her toned body swayed meticulously ensuring that any action would perfectly match in the hard driving rhythm. He started feeling the tightness under his waistband stirring once again. She was mixing sexuality into his passion and it made the tension raise even higher.

_God, please let something come of this because I don’t know how much longer I can hold out. I don’t think I’ll be able to settle for a one-night stand, not with her. She deserves way better than that. I’m what she needs. As for the boyfriend…_

( _Get yourself the real thing/ Can’t you see I’m your man, I’m the real thing_ )

She had seen him as he watched her like a hawk from his perch in the booth. Connie had seen flashes of frustration come from his face as he held an internal mental dilemma, but she just thought that it stemmed from maintaining a lot of energy and concentration to ensure his set was the best. She could tell that he took pride in what he did as he never slowed down or faltered. When she thought she was low on energy from making the choreography match in perfect timing, he would ensure that there was another track behind it to allow for the natural high to continue. The fire between them was starting with no sign of slowing down.


	10. ... Come Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a problem is addressed, Steven and Connie share a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it's not a song heavy chapter, these songs are crucial to the story.
> 
> Song List:  
> I RAVE U- ravex  
> Bad Bad Bad (Extended Mix)- Energy Man  
> Be My Love- Maria Valentino  
> Daddy! Daddy! Do!- Mr. Goatee
> 
> I have been putting the YouTube playlist links of the songs that are included within the chapter so they're all together and in order of how they're played out in the story.
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 10 Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM0l5VcYsmJBb6_RlzxORTic)

The two-hour mark was approaching, but he knew he was going to need to take a break. Especially knowing he was going to need all the strength he could get as he already had his sights set on her. He was looking for her name through the database so he could have it prepared.

_Connie Ma-hes-waran, huh? I hadn’t ever thought to ask her last name. I’m not the best at this relationship stuff, I’ve come to realize. Get it together Steven, you shouldn’t even be thinking about anything in that direction. I can’t help but feel that I’m going into a minefield. I’m gonna end up playing a dangerous game. We’re gonna dance in the line of danger together!_

“Alright, guys, I’ll be taking a small break before I announce who gets to be the lucky person to dance with me. Here’s ravex’s _I RAVE U_ in the meantime. See you guys in about five minutes!” he announced before leaving the booth and going the back way to get to the bar. He requested a bottle of water then made his way outside to get some air.

The air was cold, but he was burning up from in the club where there were several bodies and even though he was in his booth with the air set to whatever temperature, it still got hot. He found a place to lean against the wall and just kind of relax for a few minutes.

“Steven?” she called out to him.

 _Why is she approaching me now? I don’t know what to do. Play it cool, Steven._ He felt the stirring under his belt line make itself known again. _I’ve got a traitorous cock, that’s great._ Irritation crossed his mind.

“Hey, Connie. What are you doing out here?” he asked, trying not to make obvious that he was very aroused right now.

“I thought I would come and talk with you for a bit before you went back to your perch.”

“Is that what you call it?” he chuckled.

“Well, that’s what you’re using it for since you keep watching me like a hawk.”

_Amy’s right about my not being inconspicuous. Goddamn it, I hate it when she’s right._

“I can’t not watch someone as good as you keep up with the beat as you have.”

“Sure, you can’t,” she giggled. He was flying at full staff and it was starting to become difficult to hide it. He tried to lean on the wall where he slightly bent over so his erection wasn’t as obvious. She giggled even more because she knew what he was doing. It wasn’t the first time that she made a male have that reaction.

“Steven, stop trying to hide and fix it,” she chuckled. He gulped.

“I’m sorry! You’re just so–” he spilled out as he cut himself off.

“It’s okay. It’s just a typical male reaction. At least you know it’s working as intended, right?”

The bridge of his nose was displaying the crimson embarrassment of having the typical male reaction as she called it. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve done what she said. The lump in his throat as well as the speeding heartbeat was starting to make him slightly shake.

“I’m gonna turn around so you can readjust yourself since it doesn’t look comfortable,” she said as she turned around.

“C-Connie, I’m so s-sorry–” he said before she cut him off.

“It’s okay, just fix yourself. Hand me your bottle.” He handed her the bottle before she turned around. She heard the sound of him partially undoing his belt then his zipper slightly moving down. “You must be a big boy if you’re having to do all of that to readjust yourself.”

The embarrassment was driving down even further, but it’s not to say that she was wrong. He couldn’t even conjure a response as his mind was blank. He hurriedly fixed himself and redid his zipper and belt.

“You can turn around now,” he stated with shakiness in his voice. “I apolo–”

“Stop it, Steven. You’re okay. Drink your water and take a few deep breaths,” she replied as she turned around then handing his water back to him. “I probably stepped out of line, but it didn’t look like it was going to go away and it would’ve been more awkward for you just to keep attempting to hide it. I saw that you got hard around me earlier as well.”

“I have never been this nervous around anyone before. I’m usually pretty laid back.” He started rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand while taking a few deep breaths as she suggested. “I also haven’t had anyone this beautiful in my presence before, if I’m being honest.”

“You sure know how to compliment a girl.”

“I try. It’s time for me to go back in.” He leaned in, the familiar stubble rubbing along her jawline. “You’ll get to feel the result of our interaction here shortly.” His breath sent a shiver through her. “Keep showing me what you can do, yeah?”

He backed away while flashing that damn smile, then walked back into the club. He reached the booth shortly before the song was ending. He wasn’t sure how to feel about what just happened, but something else of his took it as a good sign as it hadn’t relented. He knew he was going to have to take care of business when he went home, especially after he picked her as his dancing partner.

“Hey guys, you know what time it is!” he spoke through the PA system over a background track. Cheers erupted from the crowd. “I hope I’m pronouncing this correctly as this is tonight’s lucky dancer: Connie Maheswaran!” People cheered because even though they didn’t get to be up close and personal, he was still on the floor with them. He rehearsed a few times in his mind before he did the announcement so he wouldn’t screw it up.

“Meet me at the bottom of the stairs to my booth. The track for the dance tonight is _Bad Bad Bad_ by Energy Man!” He timed the track to start in a minute so it would give him the time to get down to the floor and meet with her. His heartbeat was rushing at the thought of being able to be close to her without being naked. It was the next best thing he could have. Running down the stairs and seeing her waiting on him made him even more excited.

“Show me what you can do, yeah?” he stated as he extended his left hand out. “If you haven’t picked up on it, I am left handed so my dancing is a bit different. I hope that we’re still in sync with each other.”

“Show me what you can do, yeah?” she repeated back as she laughed. He grinned at her then led her to the floor after a few guards cleared a small area for them.

“The track’s about to start, so let’s do this,” he stated excitedly.

“Now I’m crazy, now I’m crazy, I’m your sweet desire, don’t be lazy, I’m your burning fire”

He started to move in a fluid motion in tempo of the music with her looking on, nearly replicating or replying to his motions. They locked eyes as if they were communicating each other’s movements. At one point, her back was on his front to which they were able to time their body waving movements correctly. He wasn’t wrong when she was able to feel his hardness on her. She was rather surprised that she was right about it. She would’ve welcomed him pressing it harder on her, but she could tell that he was exercising restraint.

“Dancing moving into the fire, killer of the night, with sex desire, ‘cause I’m bad bad bad, lover,” he sang in her ear. She realized that he rehearsed his dancing by singing the song as it kept him in the rhythm. It made her melt. “Love and passion like a power, fighter for your heart, my love is danger cause I'm bad bad bad.”

Every time he sang in her ear, it would send a slight shiver through her, but it wouldn’t be enough to throw her off. However, she was getting the excitement in the right places. She wondered if he was as good horizontally as he was vertically. He was trying his damndest to not touch her in certain places as he knew people were probably going to be putting his best dance on the Internet.

“C'mon honey give me the night, you're my lady, c'mon honey now, you're my sex attraction,” he sang once more. _He has a really nice singing voice and he’s hot as hell. I haven’t ever felt like this in my life. I know I must do something when I get home since he’s worked me up._

The people that were watching them thought they practiced the song together before as their synchronization throughout the time was prevalent.

“The song’s coming to a close, so I gotta go,” Steven said with disappointment lacing his voice.

“We should do this again sometime,” Connie replied. “I’ve never had a partner that could dance that well, much less keep up and stay in the same rhythm.”

He had to hold back the urge to kiss her. It was already bad enough that he couldn’t put his hands in certain places to make the dance even hotter.

_I’ll be thinking of you tonight, Pink Boy._

“I think I’m gonna head out since I have class in the morning. Good night, Steven,” Connie said with a sultry tone to her voice. “I don’t know how you’re able to only sleep a few hours a night.”

“I’ve been on this schedule for ages. Good night, Connie,” Steven said as if he were dazed. _I’m lovestruck, that’s all there is to it._ “Actually, can you give me a minute? I’d like to walk you out, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.”

He turned to go back to the booth to put on the next song so he could walk her out.

“Let’s hear it for my dancer of the night, Connie!” The crowd cheered and clapped for her. He looked at her and saw that she was blushing. Steven found it to be cute.

“Next song of the night is _Be My Lover_ by Maria Valentino. I’m gonna take another small break and will be back shortly!”

“I’m losing my peace of mind, dreaming of you baby all the time…” the song started.

He walked back down the stairs and showed her the back exit so they wouldn’t have to walk through the crowd. Walking through the empty corridor, she stopped. Confusion ran through his mind.

“Connie, are you–” She pushed him against the wall and grabbed both sides of the collar of his tank top. She proceeded to pull him toward her. At least she didn’t have to pull him too far down as she was 5’10”. He was so close that he could smell her and it was driving him crazy. Uncertain of what her next move would be, he balled his fists and kept them at his sides. She was staring into his eyes with no-so-innocent feelings stirring up between the two of them. The shock writing itself on his face as she looked on in amusement. Connie smiled at him, making his heart jump into his throat. Moving ever closer, she stopped short of kissing him. Their lips were so close. Making a move by either of them would’ve resulted in contact. She bit her lower lip while looking at his lips with half-lidded eyes.

“Never lose your self-control, please let me try to hold you tight…” the song continued in the background.

“I’ll be thinking of you tonight, my Pink Boy,” she whispered as her lips brushed against his as she spoke. A slight shiver ran through his body, a smile crossed her face.

_She’s so close and all she would have to do is move just a little bit–_

Connie interrupted his thoughts as she lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip. He froze and felt he was about to start hyperventilating. Connie let his tank top go and stepped back.

“I think I got it from here, Steven,” she whispered then spoke at normal volume. “You showed me a good time like you promised. Maybe I can return the favor sometime. Goodnight, Steven.”

The look of bewilderment was prominent. She winked and kissed at him like he did to her earlier in the evening. It made him weak as he didn’t have any idea how him doing that affected others. Coherent thoughts were eluding his mind.

She left him as a puddle of himself as she walked away and out the door, but not before smiling at him.

He didn’t realize how much it would break him to watch her leave until all the emotion suddenly hit him all at once.

_You got a hold on me, but you’re looking away/ It’s almost like you’re playing a game with me and my emotions are the reward._

He leaned against the wall and slid down.

_I wanna get ya, and though I know I can not have you, I’m gonna chase ya._


	11. Overloaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steven has his encounter with the Indian Beauty, Amy makes the situation slightly worse. Steven is losing his mind and not in a good way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written out for a bit, but didn't do much with it until I started releasing my other AU (24HrAU). The song list for this chapter only has two songs on it, but I still made the playlist.
> 
> You can see the artwork I've done for this one, albeit not much, and the artwork for other AU (24HrAU) through my tumblr: https://invaderakira.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also catch me on these platforms as well: Discord/IG/Twitter: Invader_Akira (Invader_Akira#0911- Discord)
> 
> I really like to hear other people's perspectives, so please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!

[Chapter 11 Songlist](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLz6z_15t_bM290N9735ZuVRFPezdR9HD6)  
  


The world around him seemed quieter as if he were standing outside and away from the building, but he was still inside with his knees drawn close to his body. He didn’t even hear the door open or feel that his shoulder was shaking.

“Stev-en? Steee-ven,” Amy said while shaking his shoulder then kneeling down. It’s like everything came crashing down at once with his emotions colliding with one another.

“Amy, she’s teasing me,” Steven said with a thousand-yard stare.

“Did she touch your junk or something?”

“Yes, well, no, ugh, I don’t even know at this point. She licked my bottom lip and I just froze! I wasn’t sure what to do! Amy, this is fucked!” Steven was talking quickly and gradually getting louder. It was like he was on the border of panicking.

“Whoa, there, Steven. It’s okay, take a deep breath, dude.” She was trying to encourage him to breathe so she took a deep breath so she could get him to replicate the same action. “C’mon, dude, keep breathing.”

Steven started to calm down a bit while trying to process their interaction.

“She… called… me… Pink… Boy,” he said slowly, going back to the stare.

“And you didn’t punch her? You’re definitely losing it, Little Man.” Amy knew that he had a thing with people calling him names due to his appearance.

“What the fuck, Amy?! I’m having a fucking dilemma here and-and–”

“STEVEN, CALM… THE… FUCK… DOWN!” He stopped and looked at her. “You know how I deal with these things. Don’t make me slap a bitch!”

She grabbed Steven by the collar of his shirt, bringing close to her face. His eyes were still completely open.

“Steven, look at me,” she said sternly. “You’re okay, breathe. Close your eyes and listen.” He closed his eyes and started breathing methodically.

“ _Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Saa kimi no subete o! Sarake dashite misero yo_!” the song played.

(Don’t stop! Don’t stop! C’mon now; Let me see you! Let it all out!)

“Ground yourself. Breathe. Keep listening.” She was getting softer and placing her hands on his shoulders while applying gentle pressure.

“ _Saa nisshingeppo_!”

(C’mon, now we’re makin’ good progress!)

“I’m still here. Keep breathing, keep listening. You’re okay, Steven.” Amy was breathing in sync with him.

“ _Shinun ja nee zo otagao ni na!_ ”

(We ain’t dying; Neither of us are!)

“How are you feeling?” she asked. He was still taking steady breaths. “That’s okay, take all the time you need, Steven. I’m here.” He opened his eyes to see Amy nearly on the verge of tears. She smiled at him. “You worried me, dude.”

Steven looked away from her as he felt ashamed that the panic attack happened. He also never had a girl make him react the way he did. Confidence and charisma were things that came to him naturally and it allowed for him to be in control of a situation. 

His mind kept wavering on if he should pursue a chick that had someone else. She was making him lose his mind and not in a good way. He knew that if the issue wasn’t addressed soon, it was going to affect things with school. He wasn’t interested nor wanting to tell Greg why he failed out of his first semester. He didn’t feel as if Greg would understand his predicament.

“Amy, I apologize that you had to see all that,” Steven said quietly.

“You’re okay, Steven. I’ve seen worse, but you had me worried as I have never seen you so tripped up to the point of a panic attack,” Amy replied.

“I think what you did just now helped out immensely.”

“As a sufferer of panic/anxiety attacks, I know how to get them under control. I’m glad that it worked on you as well.” She paused, changing the subject. “So how was the dance? You guys had great chemistry together and out of all the dances I’ve seen you do, that was the most awesome I’ve seen you on the floor.”

“She’s the most in sync partner I’ve ever had. The dance was a bit restrained as I had to keep my hands away from her. Oh, my God, Amy, it was the best dance I’ve ever had anyone even with restrictions.” Steven smiled as he sighed.

“So what are you gonna do about this? You know you can’t let her go.”

“I don’t know what I can do since one part of me is wanting to chase after her, but the other part is saying that it wouldn’t bode well for me and that I have high standards when it comes to my morals.”

“Dude, fuck that! She was nearly in your mouth! I say it's fair game at this point. Dude, go home for a few days and think some things over. I highly doubt you’re gonna wanna ask Greg about it or explain to him why he wasted thousands on your tuition when you didn’t pass your classes due to a taken chick.”

“Finals are coming up, I suppose. What about you guys?”

“What about us? I think we can manage without you here for a few days. We existed well before you came along, you know.”

“Alright, alright. Just have anyone coming through here use the guest set up, please? I have enough to worry about without someone coming and fucking with my set up.”

“Fine.” She stepped back and extended her hand to help him up from the floor. She made sure to brace herself as she knew that he outweighed her by a bit not to mention he was a foot and a half taller than her. After helping him up, she walked to the door at the end of the corridor.

“I forgot to mention something.” She paused as she started to grin. “She has your number now! Bye!” Seeing the wide-eyed expression on his face made her start laughing as she pulled open the door. She quickly picked up the pace to run out of the door when she saw Steven’s expression change to one of anger. He ran after her as she ran out the door

“AMYYY!” Steven yelled as she disappeared into the crowd. _Why am I friends with her again?_

He went back to the booth to grab his jacket. He just wanted to go home at this point and skipped out telling the crowd he was leaving. When he made it back to Ly0n, he felt kind of weird. He felt as if he were weightless, but being weighed down at the same time. It was like an ice cold feeling washed over him. His vision was slightly blurry. Shaking his head and blinking a few times didn’t seem to do much. Steven took a few breaths to see if that would help, but the feeling was still there.

There was a sound to what could be equated to as static roaring in his ears. Not sure what to make of it, he closed his eyes and sat there a few minutes to see if the feeling would subside. The roaring continued for a little bit longer before waning after a few more minutes. Opening his eyes, his vision cleared up and the feeling started going away. _What the hell was that about?_

He was able to make it home with no sign of what just happened. Making his way inside, the lighting came on as he wandered through the house. It was weird to be home at this time. People were still walking on the streets instead of the streets being completely empty. 

He put his bag on the desk in his room then hung up his jacket. F.C.F’s _Bad Desire_ started playing in the background as he walked aimlessly through the house. It was weird for him to be home at that time. Even on his days off, he wouldn’t be home until late since he still went to The Temple or actually went out to socialize. It’s not like he couldn’t make friends if he wanted, he just spent most of time either studying or working at The Temple. He also knew that Greg wanted him to go to college as he did not. Steven didn’t want to screw it up. However, he knew that there was a potential for that scenario to play out now as he didn’t expect to find Connie.

“ _Bad desire, you know my heart on fire. Oh, bad desire, baby no, I don’t want you, no, oh, oh, whoa..._ ”

“That’s a fucking lie,” Steven whispered after hearing the line.

“What are you planning on doing about it?”

Steven’s eyes went wide as he looked around to figure out where the deep voice came from. He raced throughout the house and searched everywhere he could, but nothing could be found. The feeling from earlier started coming back, causing him to lean on the wall. Dizziness started settling in. When he tried to move away from the wall, he fell back onto the wall, then slid down to the floor. Steven’s breathing became staggered while his vision went blurry. Shaking his head in an attempt to stop it didn’t do anything, but make it slightly worse.

Steven tried using slow breathing to get it to subside, which worked for a bit until there was a stabbing pain felt in his left eye. While clutching his left eye, he let out a restrained scream of pain. He wasn’t sure what was going on or what to do. The sound of static started to lessen while his vision started becoming normal again. The pain in his left eye stopped just as fast as it came on.

_Would Dad know what’s going on? I can’t ask him since it might lead into him finding out about Connie. I really don’t need a morality talk right now._

He picked himself up from the floor while being on edge. His eyes kept darting around to see if something or someone would appear. This definitely wasn’t something that sat well with him. It was starting to compound with the panic attack he had earlier. 

_Why is everything coming now? I don’t understand what’s going on!_

He wasn’t sure what to do other than just place his back against the wall and keep scanning the room. His phone went off, causing him to jump. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he had a message from an unknown number.

Number:

_It’s Connie. I hope you don’t mind me messaging you._

The look of surprise came over his face. He knew that Amy gave her his number, but he wasn’t sure if she would actually message him. While he debated about messaging her back, another message appeared.

Number:

_I would like to like to know more about you, Pink Boy._

He knew that if he didn’t text her back, she would probably come looking for him the next time he was at The Temple. Sighing as he saved her number to his phone, he made up his mind and texted her back.

Steven:

_Connie, should you be talking to me like this?_

Connie:

_If I didn’t want to talk to you, I wouldn’t be messaging you._

Steven:

_That’s not what I’m getting at, Connie._

Connie:

_I know, but your body was telling me something else._

_If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine._

Steven:

_It’s not that. I would really like to get to know you, too._

_However, I’m worried it would go in a different direction._

Connie:

_I get you._

_I probably shouldn’t have done what I did earlier._

_I apologize for leading you on like that._

Steven:

_No, it’s fine. I really wanted to dance with you and I’m glad that I did._

_You are the best dance partner I’ve had._

_I would really like to dance with you again._

Connie:

_Vertically or horizontally?_

Steven:

_I’m not sure how to answer that other than I’m turning red._

He took a selfie then sent her the picture of him blushing.

Connie:

_You’re cute, Steven._

_I really wanted to kiss you earlier and I probably should’ve._

_I’ve had to release some tension after dancing with you._

Seeing her last message made his face burn up even more.

Steven:

_When can I see you again?_

Connie:

_Whenever you want, Pink Boy._

Steven:

_Please don’t tempt me…_

Connie:

_Do you want me to stop talking like that?_

Steven:

_If I said yes, I’d be lying._

_Connie, you have someone else and I don’t want to come between you two._

Connie:

_You will be my someone else if you tempt me enough._

Steven:

_Connie…_

Connie:

_I look forward to hearing you moan my name._

_Will you be at The Obsidian Temple tomorrow?_

Steven:

_Amy made me take a few days off, so I will most likely be home._

Connie:

_Would you mind if I came by to see you?_

Steven wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into as he was more conflicted than ever. She was leading him further into temptation. 

“You should go after her. Take what’s yours, Hybrid.”


End file.
